Kryptonian Protector
by TheMashMonster
Summary: Edward leaves. Instead of Bella loving him still, she hates him. She also learns that she's not human. What will when Edward comes back? Bella has powers now, and Jake as a best friend. What will she do? What about the Prophecy? BxJ or BxE? Who knows
1. Chapter 1

Helloo people

**Helloo people!! This is my second fan fiction so I decided to go with what I really wanted!! I have a confession to make… I AM A MMMAAAJJJOOORRR JACOB FAN!! So hahaha if you guys don't like this story!! But please just read the first chapter any ways just in case you DO like it!! Its different because I don't want Bella to become a Vampire or werewolf but I also didn't want her to be HUMAN!! So check out my mad as creation!! Ok I admit that I kinda was helped out by the series 'Smallville' but anywho…**

**This book Takes place Throughout New Moon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight series/ am not Stephenie Meyer**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! And please read the beginning!! Its not the same as in the book!!**

**BPOV**

"Okay, lets talk," I sounded braver than I felt.

He took a deep breath.

"Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath, too. I had a feeling this was coming, but it still didn't mean that I was prepared for it.

"Why now? Another year-"

"Bella, its time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

What? I thought the point of leaving was for his family's peace? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly.

Then it hit. I'd misunderstood.

"When you say _we_-" I said each word slowly, trying to get this truth to sink in.

"I mean my family and myself."

It was a few minutes before I could speak.

"Okay then… I'll come with you."

"You cant Bella. Where we're going… its not the right place for you."

"So you don't want me to go… is that it?" I was getting angry. I wanted to snap at him but I needed to here the whole story before that time came.

He looked down at the ground. It seemed like he was considering something, but I was too emotional to care.

"No, I don't want you to come with me," he said after a while, looking up to meet my gaze with hate-filled eyes.

That was unexpected. I took a surprised step back, but my anger was slowly rising, taking over the shock and pain.

"What made you change your mind?" I spat the question at him.

"Bella, I am… _tired_ of trying to be something I'm not. And I am not human." That was for sure. A human wouldn't be so hostile to the person they loved a few days ago!

"Fine. Go, I don't care anymore. Just remember one thing _Edward,_" I sneered his name. "Don't expect me to be waiting for you if you decide to come back." And with that I turned on my heel and ran into the forest.

I just kept running. I was trembling with hate, pain, fury, loneliness, anger, sadness, confusion… why? Why was he doing this? Why _did_ he do this?

I ran faster and faster. The scenery was becoming blurred. I was shocked. The only time I ran this fast was when I was running with… _him._ As I thought about him my form shook more violently. I stopped, wondering what was going on with me when I shone.

I was shining. White light was coming out of every pore in my body. I stared down at my hands and watched as my form transformed. I looked around me. I was deep in the forest. I was rapidly growing. I could tell because my line of sight was rising as I grew taller. I felt my body bend, so I was on hands and knees.

After a while the light stopped. I looked down at myself. I was… well, I was… white and furry?

What was going on? I was a wolf? I ran deeper into the forest. I was so scared and shocked.

I ran for a week, searching for something to tell me what I was. The only thing I had as a clue was an amulet around my neck. It was a square, turned on its side to make a diamond. In the middle was the letter 'K' with a paw print underneath it. They were diagonal and overlapped each other. And with that I finally found out what I was.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people

**Hey people! I thought id just continue this story a little more! If you don't like it then just give the say so and I'll stop! But I really like this idea so I wanted to just try it out for a few chapters!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES OR SMALLVILLE!!**

**BPOV**

It's been four months now since I found out that I was a Kryptonian Protector. I learned about my abilities and how to use them, but I don't know our history. The Kryptonian I came across told me that my history would be revealed soon, when I come across my allies leader, or something like that. I was a little annoyed, seeing as she always spoke in riddles.

So my powers include strength and speed, as much, if not more so then vampires, the ability to fly, the ability to heal and also the ability to morph into a ten-foot tall white wolf.

The Kryptonian told me of my home planet, and that our allies gave us a power in return for one of ours. But that was all she would say. I wanted to know who these so called 'allies' of ours were, but she said that I would meet them in good time.

So, after that frustrating but interesting encounter, and also after being taught how to use and control my abilities, I was now at home, watching a seriously boring soap opera.

"Bobby, oh Bobby! Please don't leave me! I'm sorry! It didn't mean anything!" the woman actress begged. She had just been caught having a good time with his best friend.

I scoffed at her. "Boo! Bobby, leave her sorry arse!" I yelled at the TV, throwing a handful of popcorn at the characters.

Ever since _he_ left, I have been different. Tougher, more independent than before. I was hardening up.

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. He knew about my powers, I told him everything. I wanted to be able to share this with him, seeing as I didn't want to go through it alone.

"Hey, kiddo," Charlie greeted as he stepped through the door. He had been fishing with his best friend, Billy Black. I raced over to him, my movements a blur, and caught him up in a big bear hug. He still wasn't used to the fact that I could lift him off the ground with ease.

"BELLA!! Put me down!" Charlie shrieked. That was the reason for lifting him, of course. To hear him shriek like a little girl. I laughed as I set him on the ground.

"Catch anything good?" I asked casually as I took his esky from him, seeing as he was grunting under its weight.

"You know, just because you are all of a sudden more capable then me, doesn't mean I'm completely useless," Charlie grunted as I held the esky under one arm.

I laughed at him. "So are you going to tell me or not?" I teased, making my way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I got a few. The fish were biting good today," he told me, proud of his accomplishment.

"Would you like a round of applause?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, get out of here. Don't you have somewhere you gotta run?" He asked sarcastically, irritated by my lack of praise.

"Nope," I replied happily. "So I'm free to bug you all day!"

"Yippee for me," Charlie mumbled.

"Aw, come on. I'm not that bad, am I?" I asked teasing.

He sighed. "No, I guess not." He pulled me into a hug. "I love ya Bells, don't forget that."

"Aw dad," I complained. "Don't get all sappy on me now!"

"Who's sappy? I'm not sappy. Now go do something constructive while I gut these fish."

"Sure dad. Remember to call me if you hurt yourself!" I called over my shoulder as I headed to my room. That was another cool thing. I could not only heal myself, but others as well.

I sat on my bed reading _Wuthering Heights_ for the hundredth time. After a while I put the book down and just laid down on my bed. I hadn't spoken to many people since I first morphed, afraid that I wouldn't be able to control my powers around them. My wolf side was set off when I was either too angry or upset, or when I wanted it to be set off.

I was thinking of what I missed. I wanted to talk to people. I wanted to go out to the movies, to shop, to do all those things that normal people did.

I sighed and rolled over to my side. I needed to get out of the house for a while, to run around.

I made my way back downstairs to inform Charlie that I would be back later.

I headed out the back and morphed. It was cool, to transform into my wolf self. I glowed a really bright, almost white, light and just kind of shot up and out. It took all of three seconds.

The cool thing was that every time I morphed back, I didn't need to find more clothes or anything. They just kind of popped in and out of existence when I changed.

I ran all the way to La Push. I suddenly had an idea.

Jacob Black. I could go visit him!

Excited, I ran towards the Black's house, vaguely remembering what it looked like from my youth.

I stopped in the tree line, changing back to my human form before walking out and up towards the door.

I knocked four times and stood back. It didn't take long for the door to be wrenched open and a familiar face to greet me.

"Bella! What's up? Come in!" he grinned brightly. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Jake! Nothing much, just wondering if your free?" I answered as I walked into the Black's tiny living room. Billy was sitting in the corner, next to the window with a book in his hand.

"Hey, dad! Look who showed up!" Jacob seemed thrilled that I had arrived, and that fact made my heart warm.

"Well, what do you know? Hi Bella! How are things? Is Charlie alright?" Billy asked, putting his book down in his lap and wheeling over to where we were standing to shake my hand. It got lost somewhere in his wide grasp.

"Oh, yeah Charlie is fine. I just wanted to see Jake! I haven't seen him in like, ever!" I saw out of the corner of my eye Jacob's grin get even bigger. Poor kid, it looked like it would hurt.

"So, Bella. What do you want to do?" Jake asked after all the hellos were done with.

"What ever, I guess… What were you doing before I interrupted?"

"I was just about to head out to work on my car… but we can do something else if you want."

"No, that's ok. I'd love to see your car! And I'll even offer my services," I joked. I felt extremely comfortable here.

"Ok, if you're sure…" he trailed off and started heading out the back.

When we got to his garage, which was actually just a couple of preformed sheds that had been bolted together, Jacob lead me over to his car.

"Ooh, Volkswagens Rabbit 1986. Classic aye?" I asked him. That was another one of my talents. I was very smart. If I just touched a book and concentrated on it I would know everything in it off by heart, without reading it.

"Yeah," he seemed surprised. "That exactly right."

"So how far you got to go?" I asked as I popped the hood and checked under it.

"Uh… I'm almost done," he seemed to be struggling to concentrate. He was leaning in beside me. I looked over at him. He was looking at me, and quickly looked away. It was hard to see, but I could have sworn he was blushing.

We worked on his car for a few hours, but then I had to leave to cook Charlie dinner. I was definitely coming back here tomorrow. I was actually having _fun_. I hadn't had fun in a long time, seeing as I was always hard and cold towards anyone who tried to be nice to me. I hated the vampire that tore my heart out and squished it into the ground, and I was taking that out on the people around me. But Jacob seemed to bring back my soft side. I liked it.

When I got home I cooked tea, did the dishes and went to bed, waiting for tomorrow to come so I could see Jake again.


	3. Chapter 3

Heya people

Heya people! Sorry its been a while! I was with a friend for the weekend! Anyways… next chappie! I hope you people are all cool with my rad story (sarcasm) seeing as it is pretty spiffy (pfft)

**Im gonna shut up now and just give you the 3****rd**** chap before I take away what little self respect I have left (hehehehe)**

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I felt regenerated. It was an awesome feeling. I hadn't slept that good in months!

I got up quickly and at lightening speeds, got ready for an eventful Sunday.

Charlie had already gone, he said yesterday that he had to go into the station for a while, so I was alone.

When I got to the front door I paused for a moment. I was debating whether to take my car or to just run there. I didn't have to morph into my wolf form to run fast. I could run faster than a vampire, and I could also fly, which I might add was way sweet.

I decided to take my truck. Even though it was a hundred times slower than my running, it seemed the smart way to go, seeing as I was lucky yesterday at the fact that Jake or Billy didn't ask how I got to their house.

When I got there, Billy greeted me, saying that Jake was down the back with some friends. I debated for a minute, whether or not to crash their little party, when Billy said that Jacob would love to see me. I smiled as I made my way, quicker than the average human, down to the garage.

As I entered the garage, which was blaring music I might add, I saw three boy's backsides sticking out under the hood of the Volkswagen.

I couldn't help myself. I snuck around to the driver's seat of the car, trying to contain my giggling, and sat in the front seat. They still hadn't noticed my presence yet, so when I thought the time was right, I struck.

I honked the horn and ran quickly around to see their reactions. I had never laughed so hard in my life! All three of them, at the same time, jumped a few feet in the air and smacked their heads simultaneously on the bonnet. I was on the ground, clutching at my sides, unable to control my laughter.

The thing that made this scene even more unbearably funny was when they all whipped round to see who it was. They were all rubbing their heads and scowling. I felt as if I was about to explode from the pain in my sides.

"Bella! What the hell!?" Jacob was trying hard to maintain his scowl, but was slipping at the sight of me rolling on the ground. I'm sure he found this completely entertaining.

"You… should have… seen… your faces! Ah… and, I swear… I've never… seen anyone jump as high! You… all should be so proud," I managed to gasp out, my laughing somewhat under control.

"Oh, you think that was funny do you?" Jacob's poor scowl was now replaced by an evil smirk. "Well how would you like to take a bath?" I was done laughing now, wondering what he could possibly mean by that.

I hadn't realized that one of Jake's friends had left a while ago, so when the bucket of water came down on my head, I was surprised. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings, like that Kryptonian elder had taught me.

I shrieked, and bolted to the other side of the garage. I made sure that I kept my speed under control.

The boys were all laughing hard while I was jumping around because of the cold. It was _freezing_! I was so tempted to morph into a wolf and teach them all a thing or two about manners.

Instead I scowled, dripping wet, and walked out of the garage. I wanted to dry off, so I was planning to go flying really fast so the wind would do a quick job, seeing as I can fly up to ten miles a second.

But as I was making my way to the door, Jake suddenly engulfed me in a big bear hug.

"Where do you think you're going?" he chuckled in my ear. I couldn't help it, I smiled.

"Oh, you know, just to go home. It's not like I'm wet or anything," I sarcastically answered him. His friends were still chuckling in the background.

"Well, seeing as my head still hurts, you can stay soaked," Jake said as he let go of me. His eyes were dancing with humour, and I couldn't help but giggle. Jake's happiness was so contagious.

"oh, right, sorry Bells. This is Embry and Quil. Guys, meet Bella," Jake introduced.

"Hey, nice to meet ya, I'm Quil," Quil greeted. I noticed the appraisal he gave me as I shook his hand. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"Hey Bella. I'm Embry, though you probably already figured that outm," Embry greeted shyly. He waved so I waved back.

"I _suppose_ it's nice to meet you guys. Although your first impression wasn't quite that… pleasant?" I said sarcastically. Seeing as they just dumped a bucket of water over my head, I didn't think too highly of them just yet.

For the rest of the day me and the boys just worked on the car and joked around. It was very fun. I was learning all sorts of things about life in La Push.

Unfortunately, it was time for me to go. After a very warm hug from Quil and a handshake from Embry, Jake walked me to my car.

"So, do you think you'll be coming over again soon?" Jake asked hopefully.

"When are you next free?" I asked. I didn't want to be a nuisance, so I thought I'd ask him to see when he wanted me next.

"Well, I-I'm not doing anything for the rest of the week," he said this as if asking a question.

"So… after school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sounds great!" He said brightly. I felt touched that he thought so highly of me.

"Ok, see you tomorrow!" I said as I hopped into my truck.

That week was fun. Every afternoon I would go down to Jacob's and either work on his car with him or we'd do our homework. It was great.

It was Saturday again and I had to work. I told Jake I'd be down at around lunchtime.

Working for the Newton's shop wasn't really that fun. Mike worked there also, and after some arguing and pleading with his mum, he now worked the same shifts as me. Yippee…

After the shift, which was boring seeing as there weren't many people, Mike walked me to my car. He seemed to be working up to something that he was nervous about, seeing as I could hear his breathing and heartbeat pick up the pace.

As I was about to get in, Mike started.

"Uh, Bella?" He asked nervously. I sighed, knowing where this was going to end up. "Did you have plans for tonight?"

"Um… I was just going down to a friend's house in La Push for the afternoon…" I trailed off. He seemed to be considering whether to ask me or not.

"Well, do you wanna go see a movie with me tonight?" He asked, his eyes brightening with hope.

"…Like on a date?" I hedged. I didn't like Mike like that, and I didn't want to.

"Or as just friends?" he replied, his eyes were getting dimmer as his hope fizzled away.

"I…" I was thinking this through quickly. I didn't want to go out with Mike. But… what if I took people with me? Hm…

"Sure. Could I invite a few friends as well?" I asked, my mood brightening at the fact that Jake, Quil and Embry could come as well.

Me, Embry and Quil have become good friends. Not as good as me and Jacob, but still good friends.

"S-sure," Mike said, all hope of this being a date gone.

"Great! See you at… 7?"

"See you then," and with that I went home.


	4. Chapter 4

HEWO

HEWO! Hehe how is everyone? You know, you people can PM me any time and just chat! We could be like Pen Pals! WOOH lol. If any one wants a pen pal from Queensland, Australia woo! Lol anyways moving on… I hope every one is enjoying so far! I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE! ANSWER IT PLEASE XD!! Now on with the words!

**BPOV**

I raced home, excited at the chance to hang out with my La Push friends. I didn't particularly like the fact that Mike was going to be there, but one; I didn't want to hurt Mike by saying no and two; by Jake, Quil and Embry being there, it would make the night more bearable.

I called Jake, telling him the plans for tonight. He told me that he would call the others for me. I thanked him and ran, lightening speed, to get changed.

After exactly ten seconds I was ready and waiting for Jake to call and say for me to come and pick them up. The funny thing was though, he didn't call.

I was frowning at the phone when I heard the sound of a car approaching. It was unfamiliar. Mike's car didn't sound as… loud.

I walked outside when I heard it pull up in my driveway. I couldn't believe it. NO WAY!

"Oh my God, Jake! You kept this from me? FOR HOW LONG!?" I yelled as he got out of his Volkswagen Rabbit.

He chuckled. "This is kind of the maiden voyage. I just finished it yesterday," he was smug.

"Nice work!" I ran over and gave him a high five, though I had to jump a little. He laughed at me and intertwined our hands.

"Come in! We still got a few hours seeing as Mike is coming over at around 7," I said as I pulled Jake, not to roughly, into the house.

"Ok, oh and the others cant come. Quil got into a fight and is now grounded and Embry is going to his grandparents," Jake explained as we sat down on the couch.

"Aw man! Did Quil win?" I asked. Though Quil may be strong, I didn't see him doing well in a fight, seeing as you needed to block the blows every now and then, and that involves either a plan or a quick brain, something Quil is… kind of lacking.

"Nah, he broke his nose and the guy that he was beating up broke his little finger, so I'd say that the other guy won," Jacob finished sarcastically. I laughed imagining Quil with a broken, crooked nose.

"So how was your morning without me? It must have sucked," I asked sarcastically. I loved talking to Jacob, he was just so easy to get along with.

"It really did suck. I missed you vewy much," Jacob replied, sounding like a toddler by using a 'w' instead of an 'r'.

"Ah toughen up, ya big baby," I joked, punching him in the arm. He pretended to be hurt, rubbing his arm where I'd hit him.

For a minute I actually thought I'd hurt him.

"Bella," he wailed. "That _really_ hurt!" he put on the cutest baby pout I'd ever seen. I cracked up laughing.

After I settled down we talked about our day and Jake's car, then after a while we switched on the TV and watched until 7 came around.

I heard Mike's car when it was a few miles away still, so I started getting ready, completely forgetting Jacob didn't know about the whole 'I can hear, fight, see, fly, morph-into-a-wolf, heal a lot better than you' thing, so it kind of shocked him a little when I opened the door just in time for Mike to turn into my street.

"Whoa, lucky guess, Bella," I sighed in relief. That wasn't that hard.

Mike pulled up along side my house and got out of the car.

"Bella!" Mike called. He was walking towards us, eyeing Jacob suspiciously.

"Hey Mike! You remember Jacob Black? We went to the beach ages ago and he was there…?" I tried to get the light back into the air but… it wasn't going so great.

"No, I don't recall. Mike Newton," Mike extended his hand to Jake.

I saw Jake smirk a little as he eyed Mike's hand. "Jacob." They shook hands. I could hear Mike's breathe stutter a little as Jake squeezed a little too hard.

When they both let go, I saw that Mike was flexing his hand, probably to get the feeling back in it. I tried to stifle my giggle, but let a little one out anyway.

Jacob caught my eye and winked at me. That only made me want to laugh harder, but I controlled myself.

"So, lets get going," Mike turned and made his way back to his car. I wasn't having that. Like the proud friend I am, I stopped Mike.

"Hey, Mike. Do you mind if Jake drives tonight? He just finished working on his car and I want to take her for a spin," I was beaming at Jacob, who was beaming back.

"Fine," Mike snapped. What was with the attitude?

"Alrighty then! Lets go," Jake was such an enthusiastic boy! Gotta love 'im.

The drive to the theatre was like it was when I usually drove around with Jake. Him and I just talking about random stuff that's happening. I all but forgot Mike was even there.

When we arrived at the movies, I realized that we didn't even know what movie we were going to see.

"Uh, guys? What are we seeing?" Ha, that stopped them in their tracks.

"Yeah, Mike. What are we seeing?" Jake asked, a teasing edge to his voice. He obviously thought that this was Mike's idea, he should know what to see.

"Uh… lets go look what's on." He made his way over to the ticket counter, muttering under his breath so that only me and my sensitive hearing could understand what he was saying.

"Stupid Indian kid. Why did he have to come and make an arse out of me? He is going to pay one day…" and after that his rambles went incoherent. I chuckled slightly, causing Jacob to give me a curious look. I just shook my head.

We ended up choosing a movie called _Crosshairs_. It was suppose to be a real horror, with a lot of blood and gore. Jacob and I were all for it, and Mike just went along with the flow.

We all got some popcorn and drink after buying our tickets and went into the cinema. Jacob and I raced to get the seats first, of course I won, seeing as I couldn't be beaten!

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You all have been great supporters," I yelled at the few people who were in the cinema, wiping away a mocking happy tear while standing on my seat.

Seeing as I had already put my drink in the holder and I was sharing the popcorn with Jake, I didn't have anything in my hands, so Jake thought it was his obligation to chuck me over his shoulder and carry me back down the stairs.

"Rematch," was all he said before yelling "GO!" and taking off.

Ha, and I still won.

After that he gave up, saying that he would win another day. I actually forgot Mike, so when I turned to him, I was surprised that he was leaning over, his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees as he sat in his chair. I went to sit next to him.

"Hey Mike, the movie hasn't even started yet. Feeling nauseous already?" Jacob asked tauntingly. I smacked his arm so that it was light, but still hurt a little.

Mike's glare towards Jacob was full of hate.

"Actually I feel-" whatever Mike was going to say was cut off by his sudden urge to use a toilet… ew.

He ran out of the cinema, holding his mouth. I ran after him while Jacob followed. Of course he was laughing at Mike's unfortunate state.

When we entered the lobby Mike was nowhere to be seen. Poor Mike. I could hear him puking his guts up in the men's but, to keep up pretences, I asked Jacob to go check in there to make sure he was alright. After a few minutes he came back out.

"Ugh, he's… coping," Jake's expression was a mix between disgusted and amused.

"Jacob Black, its not nice to make fun of people when they are suffering," I scolded playfully.

He just sighed. "Well, he's gonna be in there for a while," he took my hand and sat me down next to him on the bench against the wall.

"Poor Mike," I sighed. I moved Jake's arm so that it was around my shoulders so I could rest my head against his shoulder. His heartbeat accelerated. Hm… I wonder why?

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Jake seemed to be thinking about something that I was instantly curious about.

"Sure, shoot," I looked up at him under my lashes, and his heart increased its rate even more.

"You like me, right?" he asked. Oh no, I mean, I liked Jake and all but, it was too soon for _that_.

"Yeah," I dragged out the word, instantly wary.

"Better than any other guys you know?" he asked casually, as if my answer didn't matter. I started to pull away from our comfortable 'embrace' I guess you could call it.

"I don't know… Quil is up there too," I joked, conveying that I wasn't mad as I pulled away.

"Ha, ha," He said sarcastically, giving me one of his sun-bright smiles. "So I'm, like, your best friend, right?" he asked, still with the light cheery manner that he had been speaking with all through this conversation.

"Yeah, I guess you are. Huh, who would have thought?" I asked in mock surprise, rolling my eyes at the end.

"But that's all," he wasn't serious, so I knew that by giving him a yes, it wouldn't affect anything, for which I was glad.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. I didn't like Jake like that.

"That's cool, you know. As long as I'm at the top of the list, I'm happy," he gave me another cheery smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. He took my hand in his and started playing with my fingers. It was quiet for a few minutes, with just the popcorn machine doing its thing, that is, until Mike came stumbling out of the restroom.

"Do you mind leaving early?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Sure Mike, god you look awful," I said compassionately. I got up to help him walk, pretending to struggle a little under his weight.

"Hold up a tick," Jacob said as he ran over to the confectionary counter and asked the woman for an empty popcorn bucket. She agreed willingly. I chuckled. She must be the one that has to clean it up.

When we were in the car and Mike had his popcorn bucket, it was silent for a while. We rolled down the windows because of the smell, even though it really didn't do much for me. The wind was cold, biting at my skin. I may be super and all, but I still felt like a human.

Jacob noticed when I shivered, and put a warming arm around me.

"You ok little Bellsy-Wellsy?" Jacob asked in a teasing tone. He was too warm to push away, so instead, I settled for sticking my tongue out at him.

"Dude! How are you not cold?!" it was like our joke now. Every now and then we would start up a conversation that always had the term 'dude' in it. Blame the movie 'Dude, Where's My Car?'

"Dude! I don't know! I guess its cause I'm not a baby?" damn that boy, always making fun of me. And, like the baby I am, I pouted.

"Dude, I bet you have a fever or something," I grumbled. Reaching up, I placed a hand on his head. Jees! He _was_ hot. "Whoa, Jake! You're burning up my friend." I was worried now. He had to drive all the way home after he helped me with Mike.

"I'm fine, really. Fit as a fiddle," he said smugly. I was too worried to roll my eyes at him.

After we took Mike home, Jacob took me to my house. He cut the engine and we just sat there for a minute, each of us wrapped in our own thoughts. I was the first to break the silence.

"Well, I better get inside. Thanks for tagging along tonight. I had fun, even if the night did go horribly wrong for Mike," I giggled a little, knowing that it was wrong to laugh but hey, its Mike.

"Yeah, I would invite myself in, but I think you're right about the fever thing. I'm not feeling one hundred percent," he frowned, staring out the windshield.

"Oh, do you want me to take you home?" I asked suddenly anxious. I didn't want him to crash or anything.

"No, its ok, really. I don't feel sick yet, just… wrong," he sighed then looked over at me. He flashed a toothy grin my way. "Thanks for inviting me tonight, Bells. It was… fun?" he laughed, and I soon joined in.

"Well, I'll call you tomorrow ok?" I felt really nervous about letting him go home by himself, but I started to get out of the car anyway.

"Hold up, Bells?" he grabbed my wrist to stop me. I turned back, curiosity getting the better of my emotions.

"I just wanted to say, even though it sounds super cheesy, that I will always be here for you, you know? I don't want to hurt you like that jerk did. You can trust me, and, even though you don't _like_ me like me, that wont stop me from trying," he grinned at my shocked expression. That was the first time he had admitted that he liked me in that way. I was kind of shocked, but I also kind of knew he felt this way.

"Thanks Jake buddy, talk to ya tomorrow!" I hopped out of the car and watched him pull away. I waited till he was out of sight before I took off through the bush that lined the road after him.

I was just making sure that he didn't get into an accident. I didn't want to push his luck by letting him go alone.

After fifteen minutes, he arrived home safely, to which, I sighed in relief.

I turned around and ran home again, well, actually more like I flew home. I loved it when I flew. The breeze, the sense of freedom… it was spectacular, especially the views that you got right up high.

I was home within the minute I left. Heh, heh, heh… cool.

"Hey, kiddo. You're home early," Charlie called as I entered the house.

"Yeah, Mike got sick so we had to come home early," I crinkled my nose. "It was nasty."

Charlie chuckled at my expression, then turned his gaze back to the TV as the commentator's voice became excited.

I sighed and shook my head. What was so fascinating about sport? I will never understand.

"I'm off to bed," I called before I zipped up the stairs and into my room.

I fell asleep, anticipating tomorrow when I got to see my personal sun again.


	5. Chapter 5

Heya peeps

Heya peeps! Ima lovin the reviews! Keep 'em up! And also for those IMPATIENT people out there, THE CULLENS ARE IN THIS! JUST NOT YET! This story is me mixing the books together and adding my own stuff to make my own evil genius creation! (cue evil cheesy laugh) so er (pokes tongue out like grade 1 kid)

Oh and by the way! I am suffering from a blocked brain so this chapter will… most definitely suck! JUST FYI!!

**Now ON WITH MY STORY!! XD**

**BPOV**

When I woke up, it was eight in the morning. I paused for a moment, listening for Charlie, but I couldn't hear him.

I went downstairs, still in my pj's, which included mid-thigh grey cotton shorts and a light pink tank top.

Arriving in the kitchen to get some breakfast, I saw a note Charlie had left me, explaining that he had to go down to the station for the day. I looked at the clock, hanging out for a decent time to call Jake, but it was only 8:03 am.

Grr, curse my quick and impatient self.

As soon as I was done I quickly cleaned up the kitchen, ran to get changed and then stopped in front of the clock to see how much time had passed since I last checked. Dang it! It was now 8:05! Oh well, it will have to do.

I raced around to the phone on the kitchen counter in one second flat and dialled Jacobs number.

After three rings, Billy answered.

"Hello?" he seemed… wary?

"Hey Billy, its Bella. I just wanted to check up on Jake. He wasn't feeling too crash hot when he left last night," I explained. I was in a cheery mood, but I was also worried about Jake. Was it just the flu?

"Oh, Bella, Jake is really sick. He is in bed resting," he seemed a little unfriendly, to which one of my eyebrows rose. I was not one to take unfriendliness kindly.

"Well, can I talk to him?" I asked, my unfriendliness also seeping into my words.

"I'm sorry, but he can't come to the phone right now," his tone was kind of harsh. My other eyebrow rose to meet the first.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Do you need anything else?" Billy asked.

"No… I guess not," I was reluctant to end this conversation; I wanted to know more about Jacob!

"Well then, bye Bella," and just like that he hung up on me. The nerve of that old man!

Huffing, I slammed the phone down, making sure not to break it, and folded my arms across my chest, glaring at the phone.

Why was Billy acting so off? What did I do?! I was concerned about Jacob! Is that a crime?

And what was wrong with Jake, anyway? Did he have some disease? Oh god… was he _dying_?!

I took a few deep breaths.

_You idiot, Jacob is not _dying_! He is just sick with the flu. He'll be fine in a few days_. My attempts at calming myself down worked to a degree. I was sure that Jacob wasn't dying, but it could be something that was worse then just a cold.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize I had started pacing the length of our front lawn. I stopped and sighed. What was I doing? I should just go and check up on him! God, is it my curse to be stupid?

I ran, at human pace, into the forest behind our house. I morphed into my white wolf form and ran to Jakes.

As I was running I caught an unfamiliar, yet strangely known scent.

I slowed my pace, wondering if I should see what this mystery scent leads to or if I should see Jake.

I figured Jacob could wait a few minutes.

The scent was odd. I thought I knew all animal scents pretty well, but this one was different, like it was… I don't know… not normal? I guess what I'm trying to say is that it could be another Protector, like me.

See, after I visited that Kryptonian, I did a little research on the Internet, just to see if there was anything. I found out that I was born on the planet Krypton and also those of us who were Kryptonian Protectors were brought up to protect the Kryptonian people from outside danger. Of course, we must not have done a very good job, seeing as the planet was destroyed about eighteen years ago.

The Kryptonian lady told me one thing that wasn't in riddle, and that was that my real mother loved me, a_ lot_, seeing as she risked everything to send me on a ship here, to Earth.

I was snapped back into reality when I saw a black blur pass by to my right. My head snapped up to look. It was about one hundred and fifty yards away, and it was big. Bigger than big, it was _me_ big, and it seemed to be a wolf, just like me.

I ran after it, meaning to follow, but I was rudely interrupted by a large grey mass of fur tackling me from my side.

Dammit! This was not in the job description!

So, from lying under this fur ball I was able to get a better look at what species they were.

I turned my head to speculate the wolf, wanting to see if it was possibly my kind.

It was grey, growling, had teeth that would be as long as kitchen knives and was about eleven or twelve feet tall.

As far as I could tell, it wasn't my kind. It was something else.

Maybe… well, the Kryptonian lady had said that in our histories, we made allies with another kind. This kind was a species of mutant canines. And with these canines, we shared a power, as they shared a power with us.

Maybe that power was to morph into a wolf. If so, what did we give them?

More harsh growling brought me out of my epiphany, so I looked up to see who had joined.

There were five of them. The deep grey one that was currently growling on top of me, the black one that I had been meaning to follow, a light grey one that was lankier than the rest of them, a brown one that was standing to the left of the black one and also a strangely familiar russet one.

Before I could contemplate where this wolf was from, the black wolf came out in front of the rest, clearly stating that he was the leader of their pack, and barked at the grey wolf who was in the wrong position above me.

After the offending wolf moved, the black one stood in front of me.

Seeing as no one was going to be standing on me anymore, I rolled over and stood up so I could face the leader. The russet and brown wolves came and stood either side of their leader so that the master could morph.

I had to admit, I morphed _way_ cooler.

Sam Uley? What the hell?! That was the name of the man that was morphing into his human form before me now.

He was a member of the La Push society. Does that mean that all these wolves are from La Push? Does that mean the russet one, who is some-what familiar, could be-

"Who are you and what do you want on our lands?" came Sam's deep booming voice. I reluctantly looked away from the russet wolf, who was fidgeting uncomfortably under my strong gaze.

I looked at Sam for a minute. I didn't really want to talk, I just wanted to find out who all these wolves were.

I looked at him for a few more seconds, then turned my gaze back to the russet one. I walked up to him slowly, seeing the others preparing to fight. But all I needed was to see his eyes.

Yep. Those same deep black eyes that I loved, this was Jacob. So he wasn't sick, he had just ascended! Or what ever they call it here. HE WASN'T SICK!

I was so happy I was bouncing on the spot, my tail wagging.

"I asked you a question white one," Sam sounded impatient. I snorted, seeing as he didn't intimidate me in the slightest, and licked Jacob's cheek.

I jumped back and lay on the floor, my paws in front of me. My tail was wagging behind me.

Jake jumped back in surprised. He had no idea who I was. He looked at me for a minute, then went into the bush to morph.

"Look, you. I don't know who you are, but I'm-" I didn't give him time to finish.

When I saw that it was him, I morphed into my human form immediately. I wanted to hug him, make sure he was ok.

"JAKE!" I yelled, and jumped into his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist.

"Bella?" Jacob was beyond shocked. He was almost dazed, like too much information had accumulated today.

"Oh, Jake! I was so worried! I called Billy and he said that you weren't well and he sounded like I was unwelcome so I figured I wasn't going to get an invitation to see you so I was running to see you and- Oh JAKE! What are you? What is this species called? I-"

"Settle down, Bella," Jacob chuckled. He set me on the ground but he left an arm over my shoulders, hugging me tightly against him. "I'll answer all your questions if you answer mine, deal?" That was more then fair in my opinion.

"Deal," I stuck out my hand for him to shake, which he did, chuckling.

And so the stories began.

Heya people sorry its queer, I know lol. Can you please answer the poll on my profile? I want to know what you think about my story ideas. I've got chapters for both but I want to just put one out at a time so… yeah.

**Luv ash**


	6. Chapter 6

Halloo! READ MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU HAVENT!! AND ANSWER MY POLL!! Grr… or I wont be happy! Lol IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO BE UPDATED FASTER THEN ANSWER MY POLL!!

**Jacob's POV (because I want it as much as you do)**

Morphing into a werewolf for the first time was not fun.

I was so scared it wasn't funny. I felt like I was exploding, but before my remains could splatter everywhere, my body caught itself and changed shapes. I feared for my dad, seeing as he was in the same room.

After the fun night with Bella and that Newton guy I had come home to see Billy waiting for me. I was still feeling a little weird so I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. As I was gulping down orange juice by the gallon, Billy told me that I looked weird. He said it all accusingly like I purposely looked that way and he was about to make me go clean up. I snapped, yelling at him, but before I could make a full sentence, my body exploded.

I was still trying to yell at my dad, but instead of hearing my voice, this terrible yelping came out. I growled, scared.

Billy was trying to calm me down to explain things. He said that I was a werewolf, talking to me like I was a little kid. I was beyond scared. I didn't believe in this stuff. I was trying to yell at Billy, telling him that he was wrong, and trying to figure out what he had done to me. There was no room in the house so I ran outside, deciding that Billy wasn't going to tell me the truth.

I was running on all fours, trying to work out what the hell was going on. That's when I heard the voices in my head.

It was all the guys from the weird cult thing that was creeping some people out at school. They explained everything to me through their thoughts, telling me about how us werewolves were meant to protect the people of La Push from vampires, and that the Cullen's were really the vampires from the legends.

I started thinking about Bella, but then Sam said that was out of the question, showing me what happened to Emily when he lost his temper too close to her. They also told me that Bella knew about the vampires while she was dating one of them. At first I was shocked, then I started wondering what really happened in Phoenix back last year. Did they do something to her? I growled involuntary.

They showed me everything. They told me the stories again, but this time I listened harder, knowing that they weren't just stories, but our history. They showed me our abilities: the running, morphing, healing and the imprinting, and also the dangers when it comes to temper. I wasn't to hang out with people any more, only attending school so people don't get suspicious. Our number one priority was not schoolwork or grades, but staying in focus, making sure that our temper was under control.

We had to hunt vampires that got close to the village. Protect the people at all costs.

I could do that, I would do that, but I couldn't stand being away from Bella. I hated being away from her. I needed her, and she needed me. I could see when she first came that she was putting on a hard façade, staying strong because that bloodsucker left her. I felt better, knowing that she hates his guts, and is not pining over him.

Sam growled at me again, showing me pictures of Emily and what happened to her when he lost control. I watched the whole thing this time, not turning away in horror. I saw and felt when he phased back into his human form. So I calmed myself down and changed. I was curled up in a ball, crying. I know it probably looked pathetic, but I just lost the person that meant more to me then anyone else in the world. I was crying because Bella and me would never be.

The next morning the boys and I went out. We were patrolling, a daily thing now. It was pretty boring, seeing as we hadn't found anything yet. I was thinking about Quil and Bella. Embry and I wouldn't be able to talk to them any more, and that left me miserable.

Suddenly Paul's mind was calling to us, telling us that he had picked up an unfamiliar scent. It wasn't vampire, but it wasn't human either.

We all took off in his direction. As we neared, we heard a collision, it sounded like a tree falling in the woods; loud and heavy.

Sam, Jared, Embry and I all slowed our pace and walked into the meadow that Paul was in.

There, lying under him was a very beautiful white wolf.

I was sure it was a she, seeing as no male could look that pretty. It was massive too! Exactly like us but slimmer, seeming to be built more for speed then strength.

Sam barked at Paul, telling him to back off so we could talk to her. He seemed to believe that it was a girl too.

Paul backed off and the white wolf flipped up so she was standing in front of us. She analysed each of us, then turned to me. She seemed to be analysing me more thoroughly than she did the others. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, so I started to fidget under her gaze.

Sam went to stand in front of the wolf. He morphed, but not before asking Jared and I to guard him in case this wolf tried anything.

I had to admit, something about this wolf was familiar.

So Sam was standing in this meadow in his shorts, which he quickly pulled on, talking to a wolf, hoping that she would understand. She didn't even seem to be paying attention to him, just looking at me. If I were being honest with myself then I would say that it was very flattering, but also unnerving.

The wolf started to walk up to me slowly. I wanted to back away but I couldn't. I wanted to look into her eyes, I just felt like they were calling to me or something. I stared at her as she met my eyes.

They were a familiar brown. Where had I seen them before? I knew those eyes!

Before I could contemplate them any further, the wolf licked the right side of my face.

I was shocked, I backed up as she jumped back playfully, wagging her tail. Those eyes told me that she was intelligent, so I thought I'd do what Sam did.

I phased and made my way back to her.

"Look, you. I don't know who you are, but I'm-" I was cut off by her morphing. I had to admit, it was way cooler then our style, but that wasn't why I stopped mid sentence.

It was because of who it was.

"JAKE!" Bella yelled, jumping on me and wrapping herself around me. I hugged her back just as tight, though not over the shock.

"Bella?" I asked in a disbelieving tone. This was a little too much for me. First I find out that I'm a werewolf and that vampires are real, then I find out that I cant see my friends again, then a pretty white wolf looks at me weird and then that pretty wolf turns out to be Bella?! I blinked twice. Ow, my head.

"Oh, Jake! I was so worried! I called Billy and he said that you weren't well and he sounded like I was unwelcome so I figured I wasn't going to get an invitation to see you so I was running to see you and- Oh JAKE! What are you? What is this species called? I-"

"Settle down, Bella," I chuckled. It seemed like she was about to faint from not breathing, though it did make me glow inside to see how worried she was for me. Oh, did I mention that I think I'm in love with this girl?

I set Bella on the ground, leaving an arm around her shoulders, ecstatic that I was with her at the moment. I kept her tight at my side, hoping that Sam wouldn't make her go away. I was really curious about her and what she was, so I decided to make her a deal.

"I'll answer all your questions if you answer mine, deal?" hoping, more like praying, that she would say yes.

"Deal," and she stuck out her hand, the most adorable mock serious look on her face. Chuckling, I shook her hand.

And so all our questions were answered.

**ANSWER MY POLL!! If you people like this story the best and you want to save it from not being updated as regularly as you would like THEN ANSWER MY POLL!!**


	7. AN must read

Ok people here's the situation:

Ok people here's the situation:

What I had planned to do was write a whole bunch of chapters and then post them but I feel bad for leaving you people in the cold so I have ditched that philosophy! I am just going to post the chappy once ive finished writing it!! are you all excited?! I AM

Also, I thought you people would forgive me if I made you laugh, so if you visit my profile, near the top of the page is a youtube site that I think you should all watch! My sister found it and it is frikken HILARIOUS!!

Thank you people so so much for being patient!

Oh and there is chapter number one of Maddie and my story! Its called: Win A Date With Edward Masen

YAY lol it's a crossover between twilight and win a date with Tad Hamilton so… yeah

Love you all!

Luv Ash!!

oxoxoxox!!


	8. Chapter 7

THE VOTES ARE IN

**THE VOTES ARE COMING IN! and it looks, sadly, like this story will be updated slower then the rest (tear) how tradgic!**

**If you like this story the best… VOTE PEOPLE VOTE!! THE POLL CLOSES ON THE 1****ST**** OF September!! Oh and read the AN again! I replaced it and it now explains what happening with me updating now and also my 'forgive me' gift!! XD**

**Anyhoo…**

BPOV

I went to a bon fire with the guys. They were werewolves apparently! That was pretty cool. Billy was a great story teller! It was sweet!

He told us about the spirit warriors and the whole thing with the wolf. It was like… magic.

The night was just about over. I was playing with my amulet that was hanging around my neck. I was sitting in between Jake's legs, leaning back into him. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and was leaning against a drift wood tree trunk. There was one more story left, and then I would share with them what I was.

"The last story is about the Kryptonians," Billy started. I immediately dropped my amulet and leaned forward. The Kryptonian lady had said that I would find out my history soon, in her cryptic way.

"The Kryptonians were our allies. They visited every now and then, because we had made a deal with them long ago. We would be allies, and to prove that alliance, we both shared an ability with each other. We, of course, gave them the ability to phase into a wolf, but their wolves were different. They looked more built for speed then for strength, but don't be fooled, seeing as they are as strong as a cold one. They granted us an ability that we have thanked them for for years. They gave us the ability to heal." So _these_ beings were our allies! Interesting…

"We only gave our wolf-morphing ability to their Protectors, while they only gave us the ability to heal ourselves. They can heal others as well, but they did not know how to give us that ability, so we said that we were fine with what they offered."

"Dang! We should have held out for a better deal," Quil joked. It was his first time to a 'counsel meeting' as this bon fire technically is called.

"Quil, we are grateful with what we were given, seeing as it heals our warriors faster," Quil Sr. scolded.

Billy continued as if there had been no interruption. "It was a tragic loss when their planet was destroyed. There was a fight between the king and his brother, and his brother was suicidal, not caring whether he lived or died. The brother just wanted the king to die because, apparently, the brother was in love with the queen." I gasped, shocked. A few people glanced my way, curious as to my sudden outburst, but Billy continued.

"The only item we have left from Krypton is this chest," Billy held up the chest that was sitting on his lap. It had strange, yet familiar markings on it. It was… my language.

"There is said to be a few Kryptonians left, wandering around earth, living like normal people, but we have yet to come across any to fulfil a prophecy that was made long ago. It was said that a werewolf and a Kryptonian, whether she is a Protector or not is not known, are said to fall in love and bring our species even closer, so that we are practically a shared race," Billy concluded. I thought about that for a while. What if… well, what if I was that said one? I looked up at Jake, resting my head on his shoulder. He had his eyes closed and was smiling slightly.

I slowly looked back at Billy, the chest catching my eye again. I was curious as to how it opened.

"Billy?" I asked. Everyone turned to look at me, wondering if I was going to start telling them what I was yet.

"Yes?" he queried, curiosity lighting his eyes.

"May I?" I asked, pointing to the chest that rested on his lap. He looked down at it, then at me and nodded, holding it out for me. I moved Jacob's arms and walked over to grab it from him. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, which was making me feel slightly self-conscious. I took the chest and walked closer to the dying fire so I could see the markings better.

Oh my God. I could _read_ them!

There was a message on the box, telling me what was inside.

"This safe contains a purity crystal. This crystal will get you to the fortress. The Princess of the Kryptons can only open the safe. She alone holds the right amulet," I mumbled out loud. Everyone was looking at me with wide, disbelieving eyes.

As I was still examining the safe, I felt someone come up behind me. I turned my head to see Jacob looking at me with unreadable eyes. I looked over at Billy; he seemed to be thinking, his eyes flickering between Jake and myself. I looked back down at the safe, now looking for an entrance point.

"How did you read that?" Jacob mumbled, his head looking over my shoulder, examining the krypton symbols.

I was about to answer when I saw it. There was an indent of the Krypton Amulet on the side of the box. I quickly sat down so I could rest the safe on my lap. Jacob sat down next to me, watching my every move. I pulled out the Amulet from my shirt, seeing as the chain for it was very long, and over my head. I stuck it in the impression and started turning it. There was an audible gasp around the group as the chest clicked, signalling that it was no longer locked. Oh my god… I'm the Princess?!

Shaking my head, trying to clear it, I opened the safe with slightly shaking hands. Inside was a beautiful crystal about ten inches long. It was clear, and was pointed at the ends.

Jacob was leaning over me, his breathing shallow. He put his hand on my shoulder for support.

I looked behind me to lock gazes with him. He nodded his head in assurance. I sighed, buying some time, I put my Amulet back on.

I carefully reached into the safe and picked up the crystal. It was cold.

I pulled it out and held it up toward the fire, one so I could see it better, and two so that everyone else could see it.

"Unbelievable," Billy murmured, his gaze flickering between Jacob, the crystal and me this time.

I stood up, Jacob followed, still with a hand on my shoulder, his other hand extending toward the crystal. I moved it closer to him so that he could hold it as well.

As soon as he put his hand on it, it started glowing.

The temperature of it was rising, and all Jacob and I could do was stare at it. It was beautiful, and it seemed to be calling to us. I looked up at Jacob the same time that he looked down at me.

And then we weren't in La Push anymore.

OH CLIFFIE!! Hehehe luv ya's !! XD

**If you like this story best, you know what to do! POLL DAMMIT! Lol**

**Don't forget to check out my profile! I have youtube things on it that I think you people will like A LOT!! XD**

**Luv Ash**


	9. Chapter 8

**OMG OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY PEOPLE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE YOU ALL ALONE FOR SO LONG! I BET YOU ARE ALL DYING ON THE INSIDE… metaphorically, of course XD**

**Sorry! School is just hectic! BUT NOW I HAVE 2 WEEKS HOLIDAY! YAY! CAN ANYONE SAY 'THANK YOU JEBUS!'? … and also I have a confession to make: I've had an authors mind blockage!! Like… I knew what I wanted to write, but I didn't know how to write it down… does that make sense?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! XD just my plot I guess…**

**STORY TIME! GATHER ROUND CHILDREN!**

**BPOV**

Ice. It was everywhere. It pointed in every direction. There were no walls that weren't ice stakes. Ice pinnacles, stalactites and stalagmites of ice created the walls and the roof. **(Pics on Profile!!).** The only thing that wasn't pointed was the floor.

After I finished looking around me I looked behind me, looking at Jake. He was still gazing around him in awe. I smiled a little at his reaction. He was so cute sometimes.

I still held the crystal in my hand. I didn't let go of it, in case we needed it to get back home or something, though seeing as I didn't know how to work it, I was just going to probably fly us back home anyway.

A bright light came from somewhere to my left. I looked over to where it was coming from. It seemed to be in front of a podium type thing.

I reached out behind me, grabbing Jakes hand. It was extremely cold here, but neither of us seemed affected by it. We slowly made our way over to the podium. This, again, was made from all ice.

In front of the podium were great ice columns that reached the roof. The closets one what the widest, and had Kryptonian markings on it.

"Bella, what does it say?" Jake asked, his voice no more then a hushed whisper.

I studied the markings, reading the long paragraph. After I finished reading it, I stood, frozen in place.

"Oh my God…" I breathed, still staring, wide-eyed at the column.

"Bella?" Jake asked again, worry evident in his voice.

I swallowed hard before answering him.

"I-It's the rest of the prophecy," I stuttered, somewhat horrified. "It doesn't just include werewolves and Kryptonians."

Jacob came up closer behind me, letting go of my hand, but wrapping his arms around my waist. I wasn't sure if he was doing that in comfort or what, but I leaned into his embrace anyway.

"What does it say?" he whispered in my ear, his hot breath causing me to shiver.

"Uh… oh, it says, well, do you want me to sum it up for you or read it all?" I asked, buying time. I think he noticed.

"Just tell me what it says, I don't care how," Jake said, soothing me with his comforting tone.

I took a deep breath in and began.

"In a generation unknown, where Krypton will cease to be, there will be a Kryptonian Princess. She, and she alone can fulfil this prophecy:

"It will start with a Vampire, a relationship will form between them, but it will end on the Vampires word.

"Next the Kryptonian will ascend, gaining her power, plus one that none have had before. This is believed to be called compulsion; forcing your will upon others."

I paused for a minute. I don't have compulsion, do I? Have I ever made someone do something that I want them to do? Well, I don't know, seeing as I don't know how to work it.

"The befriending of a Werewolf shall come in due time, creating another relationship. This Werewolf will indeed be a male, though the Vampire is not clear. It will be depending on the gender, and the strength of the Kryptonian, that will form the decision of her lover.

"If relationships are in too deep, however, there will be a feud between Werewolves and Vampires, stronger than ever before. The Kryptonians will fight with the side the Princess chooses."

God, so basically translation: choose a guy and then kick the others ass.

I looked up at Jake to see how he was taking this. His eyes were staring intently at me, his grip on my waist tightening. I turned around in his arms and rested my hands on his chest. He pulled me even closer to him.

"You wanna get out of here?" I asked quietly. I didn't know if he was angry, or sad, or what. I just wanted to get out of this place so we could tell Billy and the others, and Jacob could be around his friends, hopefully they can cheer him up.

"Yeah," Jake whispered, but didn't loosen his hold on me. He was still staring intently into my eyes.

"You can let go now," I said, my tone gentle. His eyes seemed to cloud over, a small smile playing on his lips as he let me go.

"Thanks," I started looking for the exit. I was planning to fly us back.

"How did you do that?" I heard Jake ask from behind me. I turned to look at him in confusion. What had I done now?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, I had no intention of letting you go quite so soon," he pouted, "but then when you asked me, I felt all fuzzy on the inside, and just wanted to do what ever you wanted me to do."

Ok, now I was confused. Though, now, thinking back. His eyes had clouded over. That had happened before, so I always shook it off. Like when I go talk to someone, I'll ask them something, making sure to sound really compelling, and their eyes clouded over too. I wonder…

"Compulsion," Jacob stated. I looked at him. He was right. I really could use compulsion.

"Sweet," I breathed, thinking of all the dares I could make people do back home. Jake chuckled.

"Now, how do you plan to get us out of here?" he asked, sweeping his hands dramatically across the picture before us.

I looked up and saw holes in the roof, some rather big, more then big enough for Jake and I to get through. I looked back at Jacob with an evil grin on my face.

"I have an idea…" I trailed off. So quick that he missed the process, I had him under the arms, flying toward the roof.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jacob screamed. I laughed, picking up speed. "WOOHOO!!" he yelled as we made our way over the frozen ocean below us. I was flying at about 100 km/h so I could see exactly where we were and figure out how to get us back home.

"BELLA?! DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE?!" Jake yelled.

"Yes! We're in the Arctic!" I shouted back, not nearly as loud as Jake though.

I was still thinking about that prophecy. What did it mean that I would have to choose? Edward left! But it did say that the relationship would end with his words… and it did. Did that mean that he was going to come back? Should I be with Jacob now? Should I start this relationship? Do I love Jacob enough for that?

I didn't know any of the answers except one; yes. Yes I did love Jacob enough to start a relationship with him.

But the question was, should I?

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR TOLLERENCE OF ME!! I WISH I COULD GIVE YOU ALL A HUG! XD.**

**As you probably know, Tails Of The Sea won the poll voting so yeah… but its now my holidays so I will be updating more before school goes back!!**

**Luv Ash**


	10. Chapter 9

**I have nothing to say except… WHY DON'T A LOT OF YOU PEOPLE REVIEW?! I HAVE HHHEEEAAAPPPSSS OF HITS BUT ONLY A FEW PEOPLE REVIEWING!! I hope you all know reviewsfaster updates!! GOSH!**

**Oh and also #1 I have a poll that I need answered for one of the two new stories I wanna start and #2 I need to know who you want Bells with: Edward or Jacob XD Edward should be coming in soon, so I don't blame you if you want to wait till he comes in till you choose who you want!XD**

**POLL!! REMEMBER!! Its pretty cool! XD**

**Anyhoo… the story continues!**

**BPOV**

By the time we got back, eight hours had passed, so it was dawn. I was fine, seeing as I technically didn't actually need to sleep for more than 20 hours a week. It came with being a Protector, seeing as we needed to be on the alert to protect our charges. Jacob on the other hand… he was sleeping in my arms.

We flew over the bonfire site to see that it was empty, meaning that people must have gone home.

I flew to Jacobs's house, landing as soft as a feather at his door step. I knocked with my foot, seeing as I was now holding Jake bridal style which, from an on-lookers point of view, must have looked pretty funny, seeing as I was 5'7'' (having gained the extra height when I ascended) and Jake was 6'5'', and I was carrying him.

A distraught Billy answered the door. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. When he saw us his eyes widened in shock, then relief and worry coloured his features.

"Bella! Is Jake ok?" he asked frantically, looking at the unconscious boy, well man, in my arms.

"He's fine, Billy. He fell asleep about half way through the flight," I replied calmly, entering the house with Billy hot on my heels.

"Thank god. Where did the crystal take you? What happened? Did you find anything?" Billy shot off. Who knew he was this talkative?

"Billy! Cool it! I'll answer all your questions but first you need sleep. I'll take Jake's spot patrolling tonight." Billy was shocked for a minute, before gazing at me with soft eyes.

"Thank you Bella. Jake needs as much sleep as he can get, all of them do. There's a new vampire out there, two actually. A male and a female. Be careful, ok?" I was touched that Billy was looking out for me. I nodded and ran outside, leaping into the air and morphing in that second.

I bolted to the boarder, hoping to find someone else in the pack. I found Jared and Paul soon enough.

I quickly morphed into human form so I could talk.

"Hey guys, where's Sam?" I quickly asked, wanting to ask him more about these new vamps.

Jared pointed his nose to the left. I thanked him and decided to fly there, so I could see where he was from the sky. As I was up in the air I caught sight of something that brought hate bubbling to my lips.

I quickly redirected my course to head there, arriving in that second at Edward's meadow.

I looked around myself with hate-filled eyes. If looks could kill then this meadow would be up in flames.

A scent that I didn't recognise was blowing in from my right. I didn't recognise who is was, but I knew that it was a vampire.

Suddenly he stepped through the tree line, which surprised me, seeing as I thought that my scent would have scared him off. I soon realized that the wind was blowing the opposite way, duh, so my scent was travelling away from him. Excellent.

I took a good look at him then. Pale skin, good looks, black hair- hold up! I know this guy.

"Laurent?" I asked, somewhat shocked. His head quickly snapped up, his blood-red eyes locked on mine.

"Bella? Why, this is a surprise," Laurent said, walking more toward me. My instincts kicked in then, taking a little step back as Laurent kept slowly walking forward. He saw this movement of mine and stopped, a curious look on his face.

"Why aren't you with the Cullen's? Where are they, do you know?" he asked in his slightly French accented voice.

"The Cullen's left because they couldn't pull off the whole age thing," I answered through gritted teeth. Just thinking of them brought a vile taste to my mouth.

"Why didn't you go with them?" he asked. "I thought you were sort of their pet, weren't you?" he asked innocently, not intending any offence. It kind of was offensive though, seeing as could morph into a wolf, not that he knew that yet, and I didn't like being referred to as a pet. I growled quietly, not loud enough for him to here.

"Was there a reason you're here?" I asked, slightly, ok very, annoyed. He looked a little surprised at my tone, but regained his composure almost immediately.

"Well, Victoria and I," I shuddered at the name, hate and heat flowing through my veins, "have been after you. I agreed to help Victoria, seeing as she is a little put off with you. See," he took a step closer to me, but this time I didn't move back, "she has this philosophy that your Edward-" I hissed as he referred to Edward as _mine_; no way in hell, "-caused her a lot of pain when he killed James. So she believes that, instead of killing him, she'll kill you. You know, in a kind of mate-for-mate way," Laurent stated. He got that curious look in his eyes again. "Though," he continued. "I don't think her plan will go as well as she would like if she did kill you, seeing as it seems that you and Edward are not together anymore." I rolled my eyes in a kind of sarcastic 'really?' way. Laurent took another step toward me, making him about two feet away. It was a shocker that he couldn't smell me yet.

"So what are you going to tell good ole' Vicki?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"Oh I didn't come here because of Victoria. You've actually caught me in the middle of a hunt," he grinned. I snorted and rolled my eyes again. Like he was gonna get me.

"How odd," he seemed a little deflated. "You don't seem to be scared at all." He sighed, closing the distance between us a little more. He reached out a hand and went to stroke my cheek but I stopped him with my venomous words.

"If you value the use of that hand, I suggest you put it down immediately," I snarled, giving him a glare that would make Satan proud.

"Ah, little human. What use are your hollow threats to me?" he asked, and continued to stretch out his arm. It was about a centimetre away when I grabbed it in the speed of light, held his wrist to my strong, sharp teeth that I always had, seeing as I was a wolf, teeth were now always sharp, whether human or wolf, and bit down, hard, ripping the hand away from the arm it was connected to. Ugh, it was like eating a rock. Felt like it too.

Laurent shrieked in pain, yanking his arm back to inspect it. His yell would have alerted the werewolves, so they were probably on their way.

"What are you?!" Laurent shrieked again. I almost laughed at how high-pitched his voice was. I smirked at him, deciding to make this as fun as possible, taking out all my anger that I've had months to accumulate on him.

In milliseconds I was in front of him, my hate-filled glare boring into his eyes. His eyes held pain and fear, which made me feel powerful.

I wanted to know if vampires were aware of my race. Were they afraid of us? Were we supposed to be friends, like the werewolves were to us?

I pulled out my amulet from the inside of my shirt, holding it up in front of him.

"Look familiar?" I hissed. I knew then the answer to my question. Yes, vampires knew who we were. No, they weren't our friends. No, they were not afraid of us; they were petrified.

The look in Laurents eyes was actually frightening. He looked like he'd seen all of his worst nightmares at once. He started walking backwards, but stumbled and fell. A _vampire_ just fell over _his own feet_! Damn, what did we do?

"Princess," Laurent breathed. I looked at him with my boring gaze. How much did he know?

"What do you know?" I asked. He just looked at me. I sighed and was at his side in a second, squatting down beside him.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," I said gently, which must have made my threat more deadly, seeing as Laurent actually started _shaking_! But he also started talking.

All I could say was… whoa.

**WHAT WILL LAURENT TALK ABOUT?! WHATS THE STORY?! I hope you people are liking this… please review? (pout) I really like it when you all review! And plus reviewupdate! YAY so then we all win! :P**

**Remember I have a POLL!! XD**

**Luv Ash**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey people! Wazzup?! Hope you're enjoying! Laurent's tale coming up! Answer my Poll! Its for one of my new stories!**

**BPOV**

"Vampires and werewolves have always been enemies. We fought, but no one knew what it was for. All we knew what that the royals of our worlds were in a feud of some sort so we just followed orders. The Volturi and the werewolf leaders, William, were fighting over something that the other wanted. It took a while for the warriors and guards to figure out what it was, but eventually it became clear. Lara was her name. She was the princess of the Kryptonian's, Her father, King Caleb, and 10 Protectors met with the vampire royals and the werewolf pack, this was during the time where werewolves didn't have a feud against vampires, they just protected their people from their blood lust. During her visits to the two species, she won the hearts of both Marcus and the alpha werewolf, William. At first she loved Marcus, but he thought it better just to be friends, seeing as he didn't have feelings for her at the time, and he didn't want to lead her on, seeing as Marcus's power is to sense relationships. She then got to know William and they became best friends. He loved her, and she was starting to care for him, too, seeing as he was the one mending her broken heart.

"Marcus, after a week without Lara, finally realized the depth of his feelings. He wanted nothing more then to have Lara back in his arms. Lara was torn, seeing as she still loved Marcus, but she now had feelings for William. Marcus cheated, using a power that no one knew he had up until then. He could make people fall in love as well as out of love, controlling the chemical balance that is needed for love. He acted as a selfish cupid, tampering with Lara's love. She chose him and they left, leaving William to mourn. He soon found the reason for the choice Lara made and declared war.

"One day, William came bursting through the doors with a vengeance. He yelled at Marcus to let his love go, but he wouldn't part with her. They fought, werewolf on vampire. Lara was watching from the side, and could not stand to see her love and her friend hurt. Marcus was just about to plunge his hand into William's chest, but Lara couldn't take it. She was in between the two in a second, facing Marcus and taking the blow to the heart. The damage was too great for her to repair herself. With her last words, she told the two men that this would happen again. History would repeat itself.

"Once she breathed her last breath, Marcus and William sat there with her, not caring that they were in the same proximity. Each man blamed themselves for the fate of the beautiful princess. King Caleb walked in to see what had come of his daughter, and once he saw the puncture wound in her chest and the luminescent blue blood on Marcus's hands, he ordered the slaughter of the entire vampire army. A few got away, some of which make up most of the Volturi today. The rest that didn't make it were burned at midnight a week later."

I started at him. I'd completely taken my guard down as I sat, entranced in his story. I understood why he was so scared now.

"Whoa…" I whispered. Laurent looked at me for the first time. He hadn't looked at me all through the story. I was staring at him as well.

"After the King killed the vampires, the whole Kryptonian civilization moved to a far off planet. It's called Krypton," he whispered as well.

"It _was_ called Krypton," I corrected. He was still scared, but I could see the curiosity burning as well. I decided that he had been helpful so I may as well.

"It was destroyed. The King's brother fell in love with the Queen and fought for her, destroying the planet. There are few Kryptonian's left, just the one's that escaped before the planet exploded," I almost laughed, seeing as it sounded so science fiction, but knowing that it was real was keeping me sober.

"Hey, how come you know so much?" I asked him suddenly as the thought popped into my head, staring intently at him. He looked away. I swear, if he could cry, he would be now.

"I was there," he breathed. My eyebrows shot up above my hairline almost. "I was the record keeper, not a warrior. I recorded history, so I was all in the mix, over looked all the time, being ignored," he started to dry sob. I honestly didn't know what to do. Should I comfort him? Should I kill him? Threaten him? Ah screw it all.

I put my hand on his shoulder. He started to sob harder and turner to me, like he was hiding from an offending danger, though that was odd, seeing as I thought that I was the danger here.

After another minute we were interrupted by growling that could have passed for a horrendous thunderstorm.

I looked up to seeing who was there. Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil and Jacob, all in wolf form, looking very intimidating from where I was sitting, emerged from the tree line.

Laurent was immediately alert. His head snapped up to see who was there. He looked at me, then at his discarded hand that lay three feet from me.

I grabbed the hand and gave it to him. It was creepy watching the vampire reattach his limb. I almost shuddered.

"I'm not going to kill you, Laurent," I said. His head snapped to me. He was so twitchy, I felt bad for him.

"R-really?" he asked; hope shining bright in his eyes. I nodded.

"But you have to do something for me," I bargained. He was nodding his head profusely.

"Anything, I promise," he looked at me with those dark red eyes.

"Promise me that you will _try_ to stick to an animal diet, and also, keep away from here," I said firmly. He nodded his head understandingly.

"Good then. Well, I want you to know that I will be around, and also that I think we could get past this little 'incident' and become friends," I chirped, smiling, proud of myself for being so friendly. And I thought I was turning cold. . "If you ever need anything just say."

"How will I contact you?" he asked, sounding like a friend asking for a phone number. Whoa, he was actually considering this friends thing? Sweet.

"Call for me by my Kryptonian name," I replied, "Its Louve Trice."

"Louve Trice," he whispered. "Wolf Protector."

As soon as he said it my amulet started glowing. I knew the reason to this; it was because when Kryptonian Protectors ascended, they were given a name, which the old Kryptonian told me, and who ever we gave this name to, was a 'charge'; in other words, we wanted to protect them when possible. So when they called our name our amulets glowed, telling us someone was in danger.

Once Laurent saw this he nodded, smiled a bright, friendly smile, turned and ran back the way he came.

"You guys can change you know," I stated to the ten-foot wolves that were standing a little away from me. They all ran into the trees and came out in human form a minute later.

"Bella, do you really think we can trust him?" Sam asked, unsure. After listening to Laurents story I felt weird around Sam, seeing as he was the alpha. Would he start hitting on me? I didn't like him like that… plus he was _engaged!_

"Uh… yeah I'd say so," I said awkwardly, looking at my shoes, stealing glances at him every now and then. He cocked an eyebrow but said no more.

"We should keep up the patrols, just in case," Jared said. Everyone started to nod. I just rolled my eyes.

"Do you guys really think you are needed all the time? I mean, I'm not boasting or anything, but I am seriously cooler then all of you," I said sarcastically. But it was true; I could fly around La Push five times during the time they ran around it once. Not that I'm bragging…

"It's still our job, Bella," Sam chuckled. I giggled nervously, still not comfortable with the whole alpha love thing.

"So did you find out anything from that leech?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he and Victoria are the two vamps that are around. Now that Laurent is out of the way, good ole' Vicki's left," I chuckled darkly.

"Vicki?" Jared asked. Oh, right. They don't know who she is.

"Well, Victoria has a vendetta against Edward," I all but hissed his name. Hate is a strong word, but I really, _really,_ didn't like him, "seeing as he killed her mate, James, because James was trying to kill me. Almost succeeded too, the bastard…" I cursed under my breath. I know I didn't normally swear, but at the moment, I was super ticked off, the reasons being Victoria, Edward and now James; reliving bad times.

"So now Victoria is after me," I continued. "Apparently she's all for the whole 'mate for mate' deal, which is stupid, seeing as we're not together anymore." I stated matter-of-factly.

"That bloodsucker's going down," Jake hissed. I was surprised by the amount of venom that leaked into those words, though I really couldn't blame him.

"Yeah, and I'm leading the front! Boo yeah!" I yelled, throwing my fist in the air victoriously. The guys guffawed at me, and I, being the mature supernatural being I am, poked my tongue out at them.

"Alright, well Jared, Embry and I will continue the patrolling. You guys get some rest," Sam said before turning around and walking back the way he came, tailed by Jared and Embry.

"So Bells, what did you talk to the leech about?" Quil asked, planting himself on the floor comfortably. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him, sitting next to him. Soon the others joined us.

"Oh you know, just catching up," I replied sarcastically. Quil scoffed.

"Yeah right! It looked like he was telling you that he had feelings for you the way you were looking at him; all entranced and stuff," Quil stated, rolling his eyes. I bit back a laugh.

"Well…" I drawled dramatically. Jacob's head snapped up, his gaze boring into me. I laughed at his reaction.

"I was only joking! Gosh! Though he was telling me some interesting stuff…" I looked pointedly at Jake, telling him with my eyes that I needed to talk to him.

"Me and Bella are gonna head back to my place," Jake said, standing up and swiftly pulling me up too.

"Fine, just leave us Nigel then," Quil pouted. Paul rolled his eyes and nodded in to us.

It was my turn to swiftly grab Jake by his arms. I took off in the direction of his house. I needed to tell him about the prophecy information I had gotten from Laurent. Neither of us had told anyone about the trip to the Fortress yet, seeing as I took off before I told Billy, though Jake might have thought about it...

We got to Jacob's house in a minute. I put him down and walked through the front door with him hot on my tail. We sat down on the couch. I was just about to start talking when Billy rolled in the room.

"Thank god, I thought something had happened," Billy sighed. I forgot he was here.

"Uh, sorry Billy," I said. I knew I would have to explain to him the trip. So I started with that, Jacob adding his own bits and pieces.

After that, I started to tell them about what Laurent had told me. I told them about Marcus of the Volturi, William the werewolf alpha, and Lara the Kryptonian Princess, and their love troubles. I told them every detail I remembered, which was all of it seeing as I had an awesome memory.

"Laurent said that Lara's last words were 'This will happen again; history will repeat itself. I can't help but think that maybe… it's now happening again," I confided. I hadn't looked at the two all through my story, seeing as I was so wrapped up in reliving it. I looked at them now. "But I just can't see Sam doing that. He's engaged, and also I don't like him like that _at all_," and with that I was finished my tale. I waited for their responses, but they just looked at each other; Billy looking at his son with worry and Jacob looking at his father with happiness and determination.

I looked between the two, confused. Was there something that I was missing?

"Bella, I want, _need_ to tell you something," Jacob started, breaking the eye contact between him and his father. I just looked at Jake; confused and curious.

"Bella, Sam isn't the rightful alpha, I am," Jacob said. Oh… my… God…

"wh-what?" I asked, beyond shocked. If Jacob was the rightful alpha then…

"I'm supposed to be alpha, it runs in my blood, but Sam was the first to change, so I thought that he should be leader," I stared at him, all the possibilities, ideas and outcomes running through my head.

Jacob was the alpha. He was the one that the prophecy spoke of. Edward, I believed, was not coming back, though if he did then I don't think that would change anything.

Could I start a relationship with Jake? God, how many times do I have to ask myself that before I actually act? Yes, no, yes, no… damn it! I don't know! I like him, a lot, but…

But what? What was holding me back?

Nothing.

There was nothing that could stop me if I wanted to start a relationship with Jake.

I was vaguely aware of Billy leaving the room as I stared into Jacob's dark eyes. They seemed to be getting bigger the longer I looked at them. Then I realized that we were both leaning in.

Screw all these questions. What happens happens. I'll just let it play out; follow my heart not my head. I think too much.

Great now I'm talking to myself. Get in the moment!

Jacob was only an inch or so from my lips. My eyes were half closed, anticipating what was coming.

"Bella…" Jacob whispered, his hot breath fanning out on my face. I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him.

It was like no kiss I had ever experienced before. I never wanted it to end. It wasn't gentle, like Edward's. It was rough, hot, passionate. His lips moving in perfect sync with my own. It was a slow kiss, yet all our passion was pored into it.

Jake grabbed me around the waist, pulling my as close as he could. My hands traveled to his shoulders, then my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him even closer, though it still felt like it wasn't enough.

After about three minutes, we pulled apart, breathing heavily. I didn't want to stop though, so my lips traveled to his neck, kissing, biting, sucking. He moaned, making me smile.

He brought my lips back to his, rougher and more urgent this time. I was more than happy to comply.

Someone clearing their throat snapped us back into reality. It was then that I realized the position that we were now in. Jacob was in between me, one of my legs was hitched up around his hip with his hand on my thigh. I was leaning back on the couch, my hands on his shoulders. I blushed; something that I thought I'd never be able to do again.

Jake looked up with a cheeky grin on his face, though showed no intention of moving. I looked to see who it was. Just my luck; the rest of the pack was there, plus Billy. Quil wolf-whistled, causing me to blush a shade of red that has probably not been founded yet.

"Did you need something?" he asked. Was he trying to kill me?

"Well, I would appreciate it if you didn't do that on my couch," Billy said sarcastically. That was it.

"Ok, I think I better go now!" I all but yelled, pushing Jacob off me. He was reluctant, and tried to fight me, but I won, of course. "Bye people!" I yelled, bolting out of the house at full speed.

I raced home, stopping in my drive-way as soon as the car caught my eye.

No. Freaking. Way.

**WOOHOO!! REVIEW!! I LOVE YOU ALL! XD **

**Luv ash**


	12. Chapter 11

**Heya peeps! Sorry its been for ever! I meant to update more but I had camp and school and work… isn't that fun?… (coughcough)**

**So now IM BACK!! Sorry again! Now on with the story…**

**BPOV**

There was a car in the driveway. A car I would have recognised miles away. A car I wanted to pummel to smithereens for even _thinking_ of parking in my driveway. That car was a Mercedes S55 AMG.

I walked up to it slowly, as if it were going to explode at any given time. The smell coming off it was the same kind as it was in the meadow when Laurent approached. It was the smell of a vampire.

I glared at the car so menacingly that I thought I would burn holes in it. But, even though I thought I would, it still came as a hell of a shock when I did.

I felt my eyes heat up, a slight cover of red crossing my eyes, though I could still see. Suddenly the side of the car was glowing red as a laser-y heat came from my eyes, drilling a hole into the door.

My shock trumped my anger, so the heat-beam calmed and disappeared. I stood there for a minute before going to inspect what I had just done.

The Kryptonian lady had told me that there were two types of Protectors; the Pilots and the Eyes, as they were called. The Pilots had the abilities flying, running, strength, eyesight, hearing and also smell. The Eyes, however, had special powers with their eyes, being able to heat and destroy things with their eyes and also being able to see through things; x-ray vision, as well as being able to do everything else except fly. I was classified by the Kryptonian as a Pilot, so why the hell was I able to do that? I wonder if I'd be able to see through that wall…

I shook my head, getting it back on track; there is a Cullen in my house.

That alone helped get me infuriated again.

I stormed up to my front door and all but ripped it off its hinges as I pushed it open, not worrying about the key. The lock broke easily under my touch. And there she was.

Alice Cullen.

I stood in front of her in the doorway, my arms crossed over my chest as she stared at me wide-eyed. I didn't smirk, didn't scowl, didn't show any emotion at all. My hard, cold eyes met her almost-black ones. She hadn't hunted in a while.

"B-Bella?" Alice stuttered. Yeah, that's right. Be afraid. Be _very _afraid.

Ok, she's actually just shocked and/or stunned, but hey, that's how I roll. **(HA! That's my saying: that's how I roll coz im cool like that. :P)**

"A-Alice?" I stuttered mockingly back. God how I wanted to throw her back in her now-holey car and throw that now-holey car into the ocean. Seeing her here again infuriated, and also pained me. It was annoying to still, somewhere deep, deep, _deep_ down, have feelings for the Cullen's.

"H-how…?" Ah, Alice was wondering about the lock-breaking thing, and she probably heard the crippling metal that was melting under my gaze. Hehe, that sounds so cool.

I leaned casually against the doorframe, a slight smirk on my face.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I sneered. She continued to gape. So I changed a little since you left, big whoop.

Ok, this was getting old, and I was getting impatient and hungry. As if to prove that point, my stomach rumbled.

"Would you shut your mouth," I finally snapped after a few minutes of silence. "You're attracting flies. Can you please get to the point of why you're here so you can leave?" I marched into the kitchen, not caring if she followed or not.

I got myself a PB & J sandwich and sat down at the table, my feet propped up on it. Alice was sitting in the seat opposite me, still staring at me.

"Bella, what happened to you?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and swallowed what food I had in my mouth.

"What? Do I look different?" I asked innocently, gazing down at myself.

"Yes, and also the Bella I knew was shy, quiet and couldn't rip open a locked door," she finished quietly.

"Maybe the old Bella died when you left," I suggested, finishing my sandwich. I stood up, facing Alice.

"Look, why are you here? I thought you all wanted to leave me alone, seeing as I'm not good enough for you and all," I asked harshly. She looked down, ashamed. Ok, I admit, that threw me off. What was she ashamed about?

"Bella…" I cut her off.

"Don't try and guilt me into anything with your innocent façade, Alice. What. Do. You. Want?" I pronounced the question bit by bit so she understood that I wasn't in the mood to mess around with false apologies.

"I saw Laurent coming back, so I thought that I'd look into your future to see if you were ok, but I didn't mean to Bella, I swear, we all promised that we would leave you alone, and I promised that I wouldn't look out for you because Edward thought that we had interfered enough in your life, and then when I couldn't see you I freaked out and came here to see if maybe I was too late," she said all of this within the minute that she started. I was kind of dumb-founded. Why would she even care? I was so confused I wasn't pissed and aggravated when she said Edward's name.

I decided to voice my thoughts.

"Why would you even care? I mean, you all left me because I wasn't good enough for you, and now, all of a sudden, you care about my well-being? What the hell?" I was totally confused.

"What do you mean you weren't good enough?! BELLA! We love you! Always have, always will!" she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and I was stupid for not believing it. I was offended by how it sounded, but also seething at what she said.

"Yeah, you all show that _really_ well," I hissed. I really wasn't in the mood. I had things to do, people to see, vamps to hunt down and kill…

"Bella, Edward left to protect you from what we are, you know that!" she said. It actually sounded like she was loosing patience with me. What the hell?! I should be the one loosing it! And what did she mean I knew that? Was _I_ suppose to be the psychic one now? Or the mind reader? What the hell?!

"Alice, I'm really not in the mood for this, so either you leave willingly, or unwillingly. Choose wisely," I seethed. Oh crap, everything was starting to tint red again… buggar.

"What are you going to do about it if I don't go?! You may have worked out a little Bella, but I'm a _vampire_ remember?" she was becoming old Alice again. The one that was like this when forcing me to go shopping. Ha, this isn't for fun anymore _Ali_.

"Working out, huh? And I thought you were smarter then that," I glared at her. The red was becoming too much, either I looked away or I burn a hole through Alice. Hm… decisions, decisions…

I turned away, looking out the window just in time. The glass melted straight away, letting the laser heat turn the trees to ash outside.

I closed my eyes, seeing only red. I had to calm down before I did something that could uncover my secret or something I may regret later. After about five minutes the red was gone. I slowly opened my eyes and faced Alice.

"Working out has side effects?" I asked Alice sarcastically. She was completely flabbergasted, staring at me with terror and worry.

"Bella… what _happened_?!" she whispered. I snorted. I didn't need her kindness or care. I have been fine on my own.

"Get out Alice," I said lowly. Alice was about to speak when her phone went off. I rolled my eyes, about to just pick her up and send her out the door myself when she gasped. I quickly looked back at her. She was looking at me, her phone still ringing, but it was now in her hand.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. She snapped out of her trance and answered it.

"What?" Alice asked in a somewhat shaky manner. I was going to start pacing when I heard the other person speak on the phone.

"_Alice it's not true. Please say its not,"_ The voice begged, seeming close to tears. I froze where I was. What was he so upset about?

"Edward, calm down. She's standing in front of me," Alice breathed, her gaze fixed on me, watching my every move.

"_She's not dead? Why did Rosalie call me then?!" _Edward started getting angry. Why was he calling? HE DIDN'T CARE! All he said, he doesn't care about me! Why on earth would he care if I was dead or alive?!

"Rose called because she thought Bella was. I told her what I saw…" I grabbed the phone from Alice. I didn't think, just acted.

"Hi Edward. What's new?" I said in a sickly sweet tone. There was silence for a minute before the reply came.

"_B-Bella?"_ he sounded astounded. The old Bella would have curled up in a ball and wept just from hearing his voice. But lucky that's not who I am anymore.

"No its Santa," I seethed. I wasn't in the mood! Hadn't people realized that yet?!

"_Bella, I-"_ I cut him off.

"Listen, _Cullen_. I'm so sick of you and your family. I swear if you don't leave me the hell alone I will-" he cut me off.

"_Listen Bella, I didn't mean any of it. It is so good to hear your voice. Please, forgive me,"_ he begged.

Forgive him? _Forgive _him?! Sure, everything is just dandy. I should just let go of my past resentment and forget the words that had changed my life drastically and forgive him. We'll be BFFL's! Bracelets anyone? I don't think so.

"Edward Cullen. Let me make this perfectly clear so we understand each other. I. Hate. You. " I snapped the phone shut and returned it to Alice.

"Now, get out of my house before I do something I will not regret," I seethed. Alice seemed to pick up on the point that I was not screwing around, seeing as she scurried to the front door. I bolted to the door and threw it open for her, but when I opened it I didn't expect to see someone standing at the door.

I most certainly didn't expect that someone to be Edward.

What is wrong with the world?!

**I hope this is ok!! LOVE YOU PEOPLE!! Please review! Gosh I feel like a bad mother who has left her child in the car! Sorry!!**

**Luv Ash**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey all! Man I had an awesome holiday! I went to the beach and then I went to this fancy motel and yew! It was mad =P anyhoo, im back for all the holidays! Except this weekend… but I shall be updating! Yee-haw! Lolage =P**

**Im sad to say that I don't own Twilight… otherwise I would be getting awesome feedback from the movie I would have made (*breaths on knuckles and buffers them on shirt) bahaha =P**

**On with the words and the spaces and the comma's and all… yeah…**

**BPOV**

"Bella…" Edward breathed. I stood perfectly still, hoping for a second that vampires were like those reptiles where, if you stand still, they wont be able to see you.

Sigh, it didn't work.

His gaze bored into my eyes, almost as if _he_ was the one that could shoot heat beams out of his eyes. I felt like fighting him and running from him, I wasn't sure which was the more potent urge. Seeing as I couldn't make up my mind, though, I was frozen.

I decided that, seeing as it seemed like today's phrase, I would turn to God and ask him my simple question.

"What the hell?" I wailed, gazing up at the roof. I sighed and pulled my head back to look at Edward.

"What do you want now?" I growled through gritted teeth. I was up to my limit today. I wanted to break something. Hunt down a vampire. I needed to _vent_.

"Bella, please, can we talk?" Edward begged, pain and sorrow in his eyes. He was kind of hunched over, like he was ready to get on his knees and beg. I wanted to scream in frustration. What was a good day just totally lost all spark.

"Um," I paused for half a second before going on. "I thought about it, and decided no," I smiled at him, feigning cheerfulness, and decided a new course of action.

"Seeing as you people have decided to crash my place and not leave, I think I'll do the leaving," I mockingly saluted them and then took off into the air, but before I could even get a few metres off the ground I was grabbed around the waist and slammed into a hard body. After blinking a few times to clear my head I looked up, glaring at the culprit who wouldn't let me leave.

Edward was staring down at me; shock, amazement, awe, and determination on his face.

"Bella, don't… fly away, please. I never should have left, look what happened to you! I-" was he serious?

"Uh, Edward? I don't care for your excuses, and you aren't that special. You think your leaving did this to me? That me being with you somehow made this happen? Get off your high horse. This would have happened to me eventually. I am _really_ not in the mood to talk to you, ok? Not now, not ever. Now let go," I snarled. His eyes glazed over, and immediately he dropped his arms. For a split second I was confused, then a sense of déjà vu kicked in, making me remember my one crazy, total bad ass power; compulsion. I felt like doing that thing off the Simpson's when Mr Burns says 'excellent'.

He snapped out of it almost immediately though, and I could actually feel a connection in my mind break. This is powerful stuff. If I could control that bond, then he could be under my will for a lot longer then a second. Heh heh heh…

"Bella! Please!" I had turned my back and started walking away, but I could still imagine the tortured face he was pulling. What did he want? To blame himself for what happened to me some more? I snorted at that thought. It's such an _Edward_ thing to do. _I left because I don't love you, and by doing so it's my fault that you're a freak_. I rolled my eyes, and then realized that he was waiting for me to turn around. I sighed and slowly stopped, turning to face him. Our eyes met. After a minute of just staring he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut of by a feral snarl. I turned in the direction of the trees, seeing Jacob emerge in his wolf form, snarling and glaring at Edward and Alice, who was still standing at the front door, not in the yard with Edward and myself.

"Jake, don't worry. They were just leaving," I turned to stare back at Edward. He had not even looked in Jacobs's direction when his presence was heard. He was still staring at me, his eyes pleading with me, begging me to talk to him.

"He better be," Jacobs voice all but growled. I looked over at him to see that he was now, well… Jacob. I noticed how he said 'he' instead of 'they'. He walked over to my side and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist from behind, pulling my back tightly against his chest.

I looked back at Edward to find his face a mixture of hate, shock, rage, pain and utter sadness. As soon as I saw it, it was gone. Edward's blank mask was on. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would clear himself of all emotion. Its what he does best.

"Jacob," Edward greeted coldly, letting no emotion slip. His eyes had gone pure black.

"Leech," Jacob greeted back just as coldly. "And Leechette," Jacob sneered in Alice's direction. I know this was totally the wrong time for it, but I had to stop myself from the snicker that threatened to let loose. Leechette? Ah, only Jake.

"Well _dog_, Bella and I need to have a few words," Edward said in the same cold voice. Would he give up already? I don't want to talk to him!

I sighed. This seemed to be the only way for him to leave me alone. I turned in Jake's arms so that I faced him.

"Jake, he isn't going to leave until we talk," I stated. Jacob didn't look too happy with that. In fact, he actually looked like he was going to pick me up and run, just so I wouldn't have to talk to Eddie Boy over there.

"I don't want you talking to him, Bells," he confided, his voice low and gentle as he was talking to me, though there was an angry edge to it. I smiled at him and put a hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry Jake. I'm a big girl now! I can take care of myself," I said in a mock preppy cheerleader kind of way. He grinned despite the situation, and then sighed in defeat, hugging me to him with both arms.

"Ok, do you want me to leave or wait for you?" he asked, eyeing Edward, who stood behind me.

"How about you go home, and once this is over I shall go to your house, cool?" I asked. Jake's eyes flashed with worry and sadness, and then, as soon as it came, it was gone. Huh, odd.

"Ok, sounds good. See you later," he muttered something under his breath, which I would have missed if I were human. "Hopefully."

Realization dawned on me. He was worried Edward would persuade me, that I would leave him for Edward. I wanted to wipe away those doubts, reassure him that I would be there. But… could I? Would it be the truth? Dammit, I shouldn't be thinking this. Of course I would go back with Jake! Edward is, after all, the A hole that left me and got me in my pissy mood. I hugged Jacob with all my might, making him chuckle breathlessly.

"Uh… cant, breath," Jake got out. I let go and smiled at him.

"I'll see you later," my words were a promise, and I knew he heard the firmness of my tone.

"Sure, sure," I smiled at him one last time and turned around to start walking to Edward. Before I could even take one step in his direction, a hand grabbed my arm and spun me back, forcefully at that. I was slammed into Jake's body and just as abruptly found myself connected with another pair of lips. It was a passionate kiss. His tongue swept along my bottom lip, asking, more like begging, for entrance. I opened my mouth and in the same second Jacob's tongue was inside. I moaned involuntary, pulling him closer with my hands, which had instinctively gone to his hair, his arms wrapping around me; one hand on my back and the other lower, on the waist-band of my pants. After what seemed like an hour, I pulled away, needing air.

"What? You think I'm going to leave with the measly good bye you gave me?" Jacob scoffed, a little breathlessly. "I would have felt unloved," Jake pouted. I grinned and kissed him once more, but before he could deepen it, I pulled back. I saw him give a sly glance in Edward's direction. _That sly dog_, I thought as I stared at Jake; feeling both appalled and amused.

"What?" he asked innocently, _too_ innocently, as he saw my face. I just rolled my eyes and turned to Edward, who was looking at Jacob with the evillest glare ever. If he had my eyes, Jacob would be ash right now. Actually, he'd probably be so mad that Jake wouldn't even be that. He'd be vaporized. Gone. Non-existent.

"So," I said, breaking the silence that was so tense, the air was almost too thick to see through. "Let's go inside. You can talk while I eat."

I heard Jacob laugh in his wolf-ish way as he started running home, having morphed into a wolf already. Edward remained inanimate as I walked past him. Alice was gaping at what had happened. As I walked past her I closed her mouth with my hand under her chin and then walked into the kitchen to get something else.

I had just pulled out some ice cream when the two of them walked in. I sat at the table with my tub and a spoon.

"So," I said around a mouth full of cookies and cream ice cream. "Where do we start?"

**I hope you all like!… I aint sure… =S Oh well, this is only the beginning heh heh heh. Review! OMC! I saw the Twilight movie on Friday! OMCOMC! Lolage it was full of amazing =P Though what was with Bella? She didn't seem… very emotional. She was kinda with the same expression the whole way through. LOL! Did anyone notice how much she blinked at the beginning of the movie? Anyways! It was great I loved it =D**

**LUV ASH**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey all sorry its been SO long! I have just been stocked up to the brim with school and work and netball. Grade 11 smells (*pout)**

**STORY TIME!!**

**BPOV**

"Bella, when did you and the mutt... _Jacob_ get together?" Edward asked, hissing Jacob's name out unwillingly and with distaste. I glared at him while shoveling ice cream in my mouth, not bothering to honour him with an answer.

"And when did you get your powers? What are you? What has happened since we've been gone?" Alice shot out, adding in her queries which I'm sure Edward would have been thinking about if he weren't so occupied with the Jacob situation.

"Well," I started, swallowing the food that was in my mouth. I decided to just tell them everything I knew in as little time as possible so I could gleefully kick them out and go down to Jacob's. I wish Charlie would make an appearance. I haven't seen him in forever, and it would be so cool to see his reaction to the Cullen's now that he knows they're vampires.

"You see-" I was about to start explaining when Alice froze and got that look in her eyes that told you she was a million miles away. A vision.

"Don't start yet! The others are coming! Rosalie told them what I said I saw and also that she told Edward, so now they're all on their way down to see what's happening," Alice said in a rush. I wanted nothing more than to run and hide. I didn't want all the Cullen's here! It was bad enough having two! What would I do if I saw Emmett? Cry and fall into his arms? I've got to stay strong. They left me, _all_ of them left. It's all of their fault. They didn't have to. They didn't want me any more. So I'm not going to bother them with my presence.

"I'm not staying here with everyone Alice. It's bad enough that you and Edward have intruded. I don't want everyone back. Just leave me the hell alone!" I shouted at her, slamming the ice cream and spoon on the table in front of me, leaving dents and splinters in the wood. I did not want to be put through this. They thought this was bad for them? They did the leaving! I'm the one who didn't have a say in it! And now they just want to waltz right back into my life? I think not.

"Bella, please. It would mean so much to everyone if you let them come by. They want to see you again," Alice pleaded, looking at me with her puppy dog eyes. It just made me feel angry that she thought that would work.

"Alice for the love of God! Are you serious? You think that it's my fault that you were all gone in the first place? That I'm a bad person for not letting them come within a ten foot radius of me? Are you forgetting who left in the first place? Who didn't have a say in anything that was happening? _Are you out of your freaking mind?_" I snapped at her. Both Alice and Edward flinched back from the venom in my voice. I still don't get why they even bother. Why can't they just go home? Maybe I should call the pack...

While I was thinking about what to do, I hadn't noticed Edward move, or any movement at all. So it came as a surprise when two cold hands suddenly held my face in between them and a face was about three inches from mine. Total invasion of space if you ask me.

"Bella..." Edward's breath fanned out across my face. I was momentarily stunned. It wasn't in a good way. It was more of a 'holy-crow-you're-all-up-in-my-face-suddenly' kind of stunned. I came to pretty damn quickly, though.

"Edward, if you have any common sense in that brain of yours, you will get out of my house, and take Alice with you. I really don't want to see your face ever again," I stated matter-of-factly, getting over the initial dazzlement. Freaking vampires.

"You don't mean that," he whispered, his voice cracking. I might have believed him if I didn't know him; if I didn't know what he really felt.

"I _really_, think I do," I stated between clenched teeth. My voice was hard and firm, adding more pain to his facial features.

He was just about to speak again when I stood up and punched him in the gut, sending him flying backwards. Without a backwards glance I marched over to the front door. This was the end. If they decided to play dirty, then so will I.

I wrenched the door open to a very shocked looking vampire family, and a very fidgety Charlie. I didn't stop as I marched out, pulled Charlie into my arms bridal style, and pushed off the ground, into the air. I had to get to La Push. Matters needed to be discussed.

There was a vampire family that needed to be sent back to the other side of the world.

**EPOV **(Back when Bella ripped the door open to find Edward standing there)

"Bella..." I breathed, not believing the site before my eyes.

I couldn't believe it. Bella was here; in front of me. After Rosalie called me, I felt like my world had crumbled. I felt as though my reason for living had been ripped out from under me. I knew it couldn't have been true. We left Bella alone; she couldn't be in any danger from vampires! I had to see for myself whether our leaving was for a purpose or not. I started running back, believing that Rosalie was telling lies. I called Alice, begging her to tell me the truth. As soon as I heard Bella's voice on the other side, I halted in my tracks, stunned at the beauty of it. Though her words were not those of the kind nature, I didn't care. I knew from that point on that I would not leave Bella again. After she hung up, I realized where I was standing; right outside her house. I walked up to the door quickly, but before I had a chance to knock, she opened the door. She was even more glorious then what I imagined her to be; her beautiful brown hair, her beautiful eyes... yet there were some changes. She was tan; a feet I never thought possible for her. She was taller, and also not as slender and fragile as she once was, having gained muscle. Not that I was complaining; she was still a Goddess; even more so now.

So now here I am, waiting for Bella to say something; _anything_, to give me permission to give her the biggest, most passionate sorry kiss of all time, to give her my mother's wedding ring, to apologize over and over until we were together again. I would not rest. Even if she was dating Mike Newton; I'd throw him over the ocean so that she would be with me.

After a few minutes of utter silence, Bella finally moved. Sighing, she looked up to the sky, holding her hands out in a 'why me' kind of way.

"What the hell?" she wailed. Sighing again, she pulled her head back up to look at me. Well... more like glare.

"What do you want now?" she growled at me, gritting her teeth. Ok, I could understand her hostility... but it still hurt. And also scared me slightly...

"Bella, please, can we talk?" I pleaded, trying to convey the sorrow I felt through my eyes. I knew I made the wrong decision. I shouldn't have left. I was trying to silently tell her how sorry I was. She wasn't letting up that easily though, it seemed.

"Um," she paused for about half a second before finishing her sarcastic reply. "I thought about it, and decided no." Smiling a fake sweet smile, she turned to look at Alice, who I just noticed was there, before turning back to me.

"Seeing as you people have decided to crash my place and not leave, I think I'll do the leaving," she mockingly saluted us with a roll of her eyes and... shot up into the air.

My reflexes kicked in and I was able to catch her before she got too far away, but I wasn't paying attention to my actions. Since when could Bella fly?

I pulled her back into me, slamming her pretty hard. I was afraid she had been hurt by the impact, but I couldn't really bring myself to ask, seeing as I was so caught up in the feeling of her being in my arms.

I stared down at her; I'm sure my eyes conveyed the emotions that were running through me. I was determined to make her stay and hear me out. I was so shocked at this new impossible that I just saw. And I was amazed that she hadn't pulled herself away from me yet.

"Bella, don't... fly away, please. I never should have left; look what happened to you! I - " I was cut off by my ranting by Bella. I blamed myself for her not being normal. I should never have interfered with her life! Maybe if I just had left her alone...

"Uh, Edward? I don't care for your excuses, and you aren't that special. You think your leaving did this to me? That me being with you somehow made this happen? Get off your high horse. This would have happened to me eventually. I am really not in the mood to talk to you, ok? Not now, not ever. Now let go," her snarl was so vicious I almost flinched. I would have if it had not been for the fact that I felt like I was suddenly floating. As I stared into her eyes, I felt like there was nothing I wanted to do more than let her go; make her happy. I immediately dropped my hands, stepping away, hoping that she would praise me, or tell me to do something else to make her happy. But all of a sudden I felt heavy again. I looked into Bella's eyes, trying to figure out what that was. Her eyes were showing all her emotions as they flitted passed, one by one. Confusion, realization and understanding, and then her face was covered by a proud little smirk.

She turned her back and started walking away. I panicked and called after her, hoping that she would turn even though it was highly unlikely.

"Bella! Please!" She stopped walking but didn't turn around for another minute. Our eyes met, and I felt that unbreakable feeling I felt whenever I was with Bella. I was just about to do more groveling when a feral snarl came from the direction of the forest. Bella looked over to see who it was but I didn't take my eyes off of her. I already knew it was Jacob Black from the thoughts that were shooting out threats and cuss words so fast that I was surprised he could form whole words. I was watching Bella's reaction closely, seeing if she was surprised by his wolfish appearance. She just seemed to be... relieved.

The thought made my heart sink fast. Even faster when she started to talk.

"Jake, don't worry. They were just leaving," Bella looked back at me with a dark satisfaction in her eyes and a sarcastic smirk slightly darkening her features. In one last attempt I silently pleaded her not to leave. I wanted to talk; get all our secrets out the way. We could still be together. Dammit, the more time I spent staring at her the more I wanted to beat myself up for causing this mess.

"He better be," sneered Jacob. I tried to ignore all the rude comments he was throwing my way, though it was hard as he was also giving me a play-by-play of a... well, a moment that was more intimate then any Bella and I had shared.

The snake of a man slithered his way over to Bella and wrapped her up in his arms. She finally broke her gaze from him and looked back at me. I didn't even want to know all the emotions that were easily visible on my face right now. She rolled her eyes after a minute of studying the emotions on my face. Was it really so wrong for me to feel this way? Like... like a jealous ex boyfriend?

"Jacob," I greeted coldly, not letting any of my emotions slip except for the hate that I was feeling towards him and myself right now.

"Leach," he sneered back. "And Leechette," he snarled at Alice, acknowledging her without taking his eyes off of me. My glare only intensified when Bella rolled her eyes slightly and hid a smile. She wasn't supposed to laugh at his jokes. She was supposed to laugh at mine.

"Well _dog_, Bella and I need to have a few words," I coldly responded. Bella rolled her eyes again, but this time not in a light-hearted manner.

"Jake, he isn't going to leave until we talk," Bella stated, finally realising that I wasn't giving up without fighting with every strategy I had. I looked over at Jacob's face and saw that he wasn't exactly happy with the way this day had turned out.

"I don't want you talking to him, Bells," Jacob said softly, in the voice of a lover. I could hear the angry edge in it towards me, but I didn't care at the time. He's not supposed to use that tone with her. Only I should be talking to her in that kind of voice. And that should be my cheek her hand is touching, and my face she should be smiling up at in reassurance. This boy had taken over my rightful place.

"Don't worry Jake. I'm a big girl now! I can take care of myself," she said in a mockingly cheerleader way, though the affection in her eyes was undeniable. I had to act fast if I wanted her in my life ever again.

He stared at her for a second and then sighed in defeat, knowing just as well as I did how stubborn Bella could be. He hugged her, causing me to curl my fists in anger.

"Ok, do you want me to leave or wait for you?" he asked, eyeing me up and down, throwing some nasty comments my way in his mind. I rolled my eyes at him and glared back.

"How about you go home, and once this is over I shall go to your house, cool?" she asked. My heart started to sink. Did she really have no faith in me? Did she believe that I would be gone after this confrontation? It was obvious that she thought that as she had just planned to go to his house after this was 'over'. I hoped I could change that.

I must have missed something as I was thinking, as the next thing I know Bella, who was walking towards me, was yanked back into a set of russet arms and was being kissed with more fervor than I had ever kissed her with. It broke my heart into pieces, and ground them up in the process when she responded enthusiastically to the kiss.

_You had your chance and you blew it. She's moved on. She doesn't love you anymore. She's with me now._

_Mine._

I missed the rest of the conversation between them as I was too wrapped up in the single word that burned me more than fire. The word that made me feel like I didn't have a reason for living any more. Because of that word, it made me realise something that I didn't want to realise.

Bella wasn't mine. She was Jacob's.

I was going to change that if it was the last thing I did.

**IM SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG! I HOPE THIS IS OK!! AND I HOPE YOU STILL ALL LOVE ME =S**

**Luv Mash =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Grade 12 sucks... Friends suck... Work sucks... I'm so sorry. That's all I can say. I love you all.**

**BPOV**

"The Cullen's are back," I said as I marched through the Black's door, setting Charlie down on the couch as I passed the boys who were in the lounge, heading into the kitchen to find my hunk of a man, having known he was there by x-raying the house before I landed.

"Are you OK honey?" Jake asked in a soothing tone as he opened his arms to me. I sped into them, faster than lightning, sighing against him as I felt his arms surround me. I saw out of the corner of my eye that the rest of the kitchen occupiers left to give us some privacy.

"I am now. I just hate the fact that they're back. Things were so great before they came, you know? Of course you know," I laughed without any humour. He squeezed me tighter, resting his chin on my head.

"I know how you feel. I wish they never came back," Jacob growled slightly towards the end. It was my turn to squeeze him tighter.

"Don't worry, Jake, they'll be gone before we know it... hopefully. And everything will go back to normal," I replied with a shrug and a smile before leaning in for a kiss. What I meant to be a nice peck turned into a heated, passionate make out session with me being lifted onto the kitchen bench with Jake stepping in between my legs, wrapping one arm around my waist, pinning me to him while the other was buried in my hair, securing my face to his. As much as I was enjoying this, something was off with Jake. I could feel it in the kiss; his desperation was palpable.

"Jake... Mmph, Jake, sl... Slow d...down," I gasped into the kiss. Even though he most definitely heard me, he didn't stop, hell if anything he took the kiss deeper, which I thought would have been next to impossible.

I couldn't think straight with him kissing me like this, so, because trying to reason with him didn't work, I did the next rational thing; I picked him up, separating our lips.

Before he knew it I was standing and he was the one sitting on the kitchen counter. I was holding his shoulders to make sure that he didn't try that funny business again so that we could both calm down and get serious. Once our breathing was back to normal I let him go, instead resting my hands on his thighs.

"Now Jake, talk to me. What's bothering you?" I asked quietly, rubbing my hands along his thighs in what I hoped was a comforting manner. Jake looked at me for a long time, as if he were looking for something. After a while he jumped down off the counter, grabbed hold of my hand and walked outside, dragging me along behind him.

We speed-walked down the path, in the direction of his shed but, instead of stopping at the garage, we kept walking. We were well into the bush now and I was starting to wonder if this was the part where the nice guy turns out to be the serial killer and kills the nice, unsuspecting girl when Jake spun around and grabbed me up in one of his bear hugs, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist for support.

"Please don't leave me. I can't live without you, Bells. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I've loved you for... For I don't even know how long. Please..." Jake was shaking from the tears that were threatening to spill as he looked at me with the most heart-breaking expression I have ever seen. I felt my own tears start to form in my eyes. I grabbed hold of his face, relying on him to hold me up.

"Jacob Black. Nothing will ever come between us, not even the Cullen's. I am with you. I care for _you_. Edward Cullen cannot change that," I whispered fiercely, my gaze penetrating him with passion and sincerity. I hated that he doubted us, doubted _me_. How did he still have these insecurities? He has been with me through all of this, he _knows_ how I feel about him and the Cullen's, doesn't he?

He put me down and looked away as much as he could while his face was still encased in my hands, trying to avoid my eyes. My breathing was getting more and more shallow by the minute - I was desperate for him to understand how I felt about him. Suddenly his eyes snapped back to mine with a fierce, burning passion that I had never seen before. He reached out and grabbed my face in a similar fashion to which I had his and rested his forehead against mine.

"Promise me. Promise me you will never leave me. _Promise_ me, Bells. I'm yours, I _always_ will be. I _need_ you to be mine always too. _Please_," he whispered roughly. Before I could answer he kissed me roughly and passionately. This time I didn't stop it.

**WARNING FOR MY YOUNG READERS! M RATED CONTENT!**

He let go of my face and grabbed me up again, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. One of his arms was holding me up by my thigh while the other was pinning me to him. We started walking, though I had no idea where we were going until I felt a tree press against my back. Once I was wedged in between him and the tree, his hands started to roam my body, just as mine started to explore him.

His hands trailed a path of fire from my shoulders, down my sides and to my backside. He held onto it as he pulled me from the tree and started walking again. My arms were wrapped around his neck, my hands buried in his hair, tugging it every now and then.

The sound of his footsteps changed from crunching on twigs and mulch to walking on concrete. He lowered me onto a couch, which made me realise that we were in his garage. He was now kneeling in between my legs on the couch with me. Me legs tightened around him as his lips made their way down my neck and across my throat, pulling him tighter against me, making him lie on my instead of kneeling over me. I whimpered at the feel of his weight pressed against every inch of my body. My hands made their journey across his shoulder blades and down his back while one of his hands continued to caress the side of my body and the other weaving its way into my hair, securing my face to his once again.

**Ok, it's safe... For now anyway aha :P**

We broke away from each other to catch our breath. He pulled back slightly to look into my eyes intently, searching for the answer to his question.

"I promise," I whispered, my hands moving from his shoulders to his face, stroking his jaw as I memorised his features in this very moment. The fire that burned within his black eyes, the way his mouth was slightly parted because he was breathless, breathless because of _me._

"Thank you," he sighed, leaning in to kiss me again. This kiss wasn't filled with a fire that burned like a bush fire; it wasn't fast and furious. This time it was a slow burn, like lava running down a volcano's wall, but it didn't burn out and cool. It was a slow, constant, passion-filled burn that came with this slow, love-filled kiss. I knew in that moment that I would do everything in my power to get rid of the Cullen's. They would not terrorise my friends and family like this. I would not allow them to terrorise my Jacob like this. They had to go.

We pulled back from each other, Jake getting off me and helping me up by picking me up bridal-style. I wrapped my arms around him as he carried me back to the house where the others were waiting. From this moment on, we were inseparable. The prophesy be damned, we would not let some vamp ruin our happiness. It was ours.

"AHAHAHAHA! I wish I was there! I would love to see the look on those leech's faces when they see what you did to their car!" Quil cackled. We all just stared at him, not sure what exactly was so funny. I mean, it wasn't that funny, right? Hm... Issues. That boy has issues.

I'd just spent a whole of 10 minutes filling in the boys, Billy and Charlie on what exactly went down when the Cullen's rocked up. Yes, it was weird that the only thing Quil could think of from the entire story was the car, but hey, again I say 'issues'...

"So do you think the Cullen's will stick around? Or do you think your leaving without so much as a 'hello' was hint enough?" Sam asked. I thought about his question for a moment, thinking of the possibility that the Cullen's left without getting a story from me... I sighed.

"As much as I would love to think so, I don't think so. Not at all. They're either at their house now or they're staking out my house, waiting for me to come home so they can pounce on me," I sighed miserably, sinking into Jacob further as I was sitting on his lap. His arms tightened around me, his chin coming to rest on the top of my head after placing a kiss on my hair.

"Well I don't want them around my house. What do we do to get them away from there?" Charlie spoke up, looking around at everyone with a frown on his face. It really bugged him that they were there, which, if I was feeling better about this situation, I would have laughed at.

"Well, we can speak to them as a pack or you could stay at La Push. You know the vamps can't come here, it would break the treaty," Sam stated. I looked at my dad for a minute and sighed, again.

"Ok, ok, I'm going," I groaned as I got up off of Jake. I grudgingly made my way to the front door when I felt a hand grasp my calf. I looked down to see Paul, who was sitting on the floor, looking up at me.

"Where you going Hells Bells?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes at the nick name. He loved the fact that the name Bells could suit any occasion. He's waiting for Christmas to come around so he can call me 'Jingle Bells.' I know because he told me that's the only reason he's keeping me around. He was joking... Or at least I made sure he was joking.

"I'm going to kick some vampiric ass, that's where," I grumbled. "I like my own bed and I'll be damned if I have to stay here with you lot. I like my sanity," I said looking pointedly at Quil who was picking the dirt out from under his nails. As if feeling my stare he looked up.

"What? Uh... Yeah! Sounds like a plan Bella! You... Do that... Hey, a hang nail," he mumbled, as if speaking directly to his finger. Everyone looked at me with understanding in their eyes.

"Right, I'll be back in half an hour." I looked at the clock which showed that it was 6 p.m. "Hey Billy, Dad; don't you have sport to watch?" With that, I walked out the front door, leaving them to find the remote which I knew was under the couch. Heh heh heh...

"Bella!" I turned to see Jake running after me. I looked up at him questioningly, raising my eyebrows.

"What's up?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Uh, no you're not."

"I really think I am. I'm not leaving you to fight those leeches by yourself."

"Jacob, I'm not actually going to fight them. I'm going to yell at them until they cry, blow up their car with my awesome laser-vision, and then I'm going to finish that ice cream. I really hope it's still good. I didn't put it back in the freezer... It'll be good, right? Just a little melted..."

"I'm still coming with you."

I sighed. Seriously what was with this boy? And I thought I was stubborn.

"Jacob Black, turn your fine backside around right now and go bond with the boys. I'll see you soon, promise, remember?" I said the last part softly. His eyes softened and he wrapped me up in a hug.

"I love you Bella Swan. Always," he sighed into my hair. I gave him an extra-tight squeeze.

"I love you too Jacob Black." I smiled up into his black eyes before taking off into the purple and orange sky.


End file.
